


Welcome to New Orleans

by nobodyzhuman



Series: To Better Days [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drama, Fighting, Klaus's wolf showing itself, M/M, Magic, Not really sure, Polyamory, Scenting, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Slash, Teasing, Vampires, Violence, Will Add as I go, so much drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Jeremy and his Boyfriends finally seemed to have found their way. They have settled into their strange relationship, Jeremy's friends and most of his family support him and he is happy.That is until he wakes up one morning to find his three boyfriends fighting, turns out there is a new threat out there. This one isn't at home in Mystic Falls and Klaus wants to travel to check out this threat. Kol thinks they should just find and  kill anyone that might be threatening them. Elijah wants to protect his family.Jeremy just them all the be safe and stay together.But with this new threat, that might not be possible.





	1. A new threat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another one haha. This one is just starting out and while i have over 30 chapters already planned and outlined, I'm not sure how long it will be, or the tags needed. I will keep you guys updated as I go.

The sound of shouting nearby drew Jeremy out of his peaceful sleep. Not opening his eyes, he strained his ears to listen. Trying to see if it was something he needed to get out of bed for. He had only been allowed to crawl into bed a short while ago and he really didn’t want to get up.

As he listened he could make out three distinct voices and no others. Which told him that the fighting only involved the three other permeant residents of the house and that it wasn’t worth getting out of bed.

The three of them fought a lot and it never ended in violence, anymore. Well almost never, they knew not to hurt each other. Because if they did it would either upset him or piss him off, which would lead to him ignoring them, even going as far as to kick one of them out of which ever room he decided to clam until he wasn’t mad anymore. So, whatever they were arguing over, really wasn’t worth not sleeping.

He rolled over and tired to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, the way the loud voices were echoing up the wall made it difficult. He grumbled and rolled over and trying to bury his head under his boyfriend’s pillow. It had grown cold, telling him Elijah had been gone a while.

When the pillow failed to muffle the noise, he groaned frustrated and pushed it away from him. Then rolled over and off the bed.

Standing he looked around the room quickly spotting one of Kol’s button up shirts laying across the back of a chair. He grabbed it and slipped in over his shoulders, as he let his fingers fasten the buttons and he stomped down the stairs.

“What the hell!” He shouted as he walked into the Mikaelson’s living room.

His three boyfriends were standing in the center of the room. Kol and Elijah standing next to each other glaring at Klaus. Who was holding himself tall with his arms over his chest. This told Jeremy two things, the hybrid was defensive and the other two were pissed about whatever it was that had Klaus on edge.

When he shouted, they all stopped yelling at each other and looked at him.

“It’s nothing Love,” Klaus said with a guilty smile, “Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

‘Yeah right,’ Jeremy thought.

Ignoring Klaus, he turned to look at the other two, with a raised brow and a frown he waited for one of them to tell him what was going on. He watched as Kol and Elijah exchanged looks. Then they both looked to their brother, he could tell there was some inward battle going on. They were unhappy with Klaus but they weren’t sure if they wanted Jeremy to know. It pissed him off that they were keeping something from him.

“Tell me.” He all but growled, sounding almost like one of his vampire boyfriends. Kol flinched and again looked to Elijah. Jeremy groaned, it seemed Kol wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. So, he turned his full attention to Elijah.

“Elijah.” He said in an unhappy voice, he saw the vampire’s shoulders drop and he knew he won.

“Will called.” He started.

“Don’t.” Klaus growled at the same time.

Elijah glared at his brother, “Remember the witches’ he mentioned in New Orleans?”

Jeremy had to take a moment to think back, but then he remembered. There were rumors a few months back about a group of witches seeking information about the originals.

“They’re a problem?’” He asked.

Kol and Elijah nodded, but Klaus didn’t seem to agree, the hybrid rolled his eyes.

“Your witch says, there has been some attacks and that the witches are calling for our attention.” He groaned, “Nothing to worry about.”

Jeremy could tell by the frowns on the other two’s faces that they didn’t agree.

“So, what are we going to do about it?” He asked moving farther into the room and seating on one of the couches.

“I voted for killing them all.” Kol said with a grin, as he dropped down next to Jeremy. The vampire then threw an arm over the back of the couch and pulled Jeremy into his embrace. Jeremy relaxed as he was pressed against his boyfriend.

“We don’t know who to kill.” Elijah scolded him.

Jeremy smiled, it seemed Elijah was on board with killing as long as it was the right person, no just killing everyone.

“That is why, I will go and take a look around.”

“No.” Jeremy, Kol, and Elijah said in unison.

“It could be a trap.” Kol added.

“Or dangerous.” Jeremy said, glaring at Klaus.

“Or nothing at all.” Klaus snapped back.

“That’s why I will go with you.” Elijah said moving to stand next to his brother.

Jeremy sucked in a breath, the fight had been three on one but now Elijah was siding with Klaus. Which meant him and Kol just lost, because the older two when working together always got what they wanted.

“Then we all go.” He said.

“No.” Klaus said.

“Dammit.” He cursed, throwing himself off the couch to stand in front of the hybrid.

“Why not. If this is something, something that could be dangerous then we should all go together. As a group. To keep each other safe.”

“We should not.” Klaus said placing his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but Klaus brought his finger up, placing it against his lips cutting him off. Jeremy looked at the finger then turned to glare at his boyfriend.

“Listen to me, love.” Klaus said in a soft voice, “We do not know if there is a threat. If it is one, we don’t not know the extent of it. Me and Elijah going, is the smart move. We can move fast and silently, and leaving you and Kol here, leaves us with a back up plan, should the need arise.” The finger moved away and was quickly replaced with Klaus’s lips.

Despite is annoyance at the vampire, Jeremy felt himself lean into it, returning the kiss. It was short and when the vampire pulled away, Jeremy reached out and pulled him back, he wrapped his arms around Klaus and leaned his head into the vampire’s shoulder.

“This is dumb,” He muttered, “We should stay together.” but he didn’t push it because he knew that Klaus’s argument made sense, he just didn’t like the idea of two of them walking into danger alone. He felt Klaus tighten his arms around him.

“So, we stay here.” Kol said, still seating on the couch, “for how long?”

“Until, we say.” Elijah said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol's hold tightened, Jeremy knew neither of them were happy about being left behind, but he also knew that Kol’s hold was more than comfort, it was to keep him from saying fuck this and jumping into the closest car and following them.
> 
> “They’re be alright, Jer.” Kol whispered against his ear.
> 
> “I know. But we shouldn’t be apart.” He said, “We are stronger together, and if there is a problem we are to far away to of any help."
> 
> He felt Kol shift and then the younger original moved to stand in front of him, a grin on his face.
> 
> “Let’s give them a week. Then if they aren’t back and you still think they need us, we will go. The hell with what they said.” Jeremy grinned back and pulled Kol in for a kiss.
> 
> The vampire groaned and pressed against him. Jeremy felt Kol’s tongue slide out against his lips, there was a burst of want through the bond that they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look new chapter. Please enjoy. Also check out my tumble for teasers and updates.
> 
> Also on my tumblr I have a gofundme up, to try and pay to get two of my original stories, Rescued and Malevolence professional edit. Please check it out. Any help would be awesome. Thank you.

 

Two days later Jeremy watched as Klaus and Elijah loaded up some of their things into one of their SUV’s and took off. The whole time Kol was behind him, one arm wrapped around him and his chin resting Jeremy’s shoulder. The weight was comforting but he couldn't help but feel like this was a mistake, letting the two of them take off unprepared and alone. He shifted his weight a little, fighting the urge to chase after the car.

Kol's hold tightened, Jeremy knew neither of them were happy about being left behind, but he also knew that Kol’s hold was more than comfort, it was to keep him from saying fuck this and jumping into the closest car and following them.

“They’re be alright, Jer.” Kol whispered against his ear.

“I know. But we shouldn’t be apart.” He said, “We are stronger together, and if there is a problem we are to far away to of any help."

He felt Kol shift and then the younger original moved to stand in front of him, a grin on his face.

 “Let’s give them a week. Then if they aren’t back and you still think they need us, we will go. The hell with what they said.” Jeremy grinned back and pulled Kol in for a kiss.

The vampire groaned and pressed against him. Jeremy felt Kol’s tongue slide out against his lips, there was a burst of want through the bond that they shared.

A bond that Jeremy had taken to ignoring, as tempting as it had been in the beginning to look in a see how the others were, making sure they were okay. It had started to feel like he intruding, being able to see what they were feeling even if they didn't want him to. It felt wrong. So, unless one of them was in danger he didn't actively search out the bond. But there were still moments like this one were strong feelings bleed through his wall. 

He moaned as the wave hit, and felt Kol press closer, his teeth sliding along Jeremy's lip. Instead of giving in, he pulled his head back.

“Promise?” He asked, not feeling guilty about manipulating his boyfriend. Kol rolled his eyes and pushed him back until Jeremy’s back hit the front of the house.

“Promise.” The vampire whispered as he closed the gap between them, this time biting Jeremy’s bottom lip in retaliation for the manipulation.

The sting caused him to gasp and with a chuckle Kol slide his tongue into his mouth.

Jeremy felt a thrill at being trapped between the vampire and the house. He knew he had a thing for being manhandled by his boyfriends, and they knew it too. Klaus and Kol seemed to have the most fun finding ways to dominate and pin him, and not always just when they were making out. Elijah was less controlling, no less dominate, but more willing to be gentle and easy going, willing to let Jeremy take the lead for time to time. The three of them where driving Jeremy nuts.

So far none of them had pushed for sex, but they were slowly getting closer and closer. Which excited and scared him, because he had no doubt he would be the bottom and as much as he wanted sex that part still freaked him out a little.

He groaned as Kol, pressed closer against him, the vampire’s thigh finding its way in between his thighs, “Stop thinking.” The vampire growled between kissing his lips and moving to kiss along his chin and then slowly down to his throat.

He moaned when the feel of the vampire’s teeth teased his skin, another thing that turned him on that really shouldn’t. He heard Kol chuckle and the teeth pressed, not breaking skin, but Jeremy was sure as hell going to have a bruise.

“Fuck.” He cursed and pulled his hand up to find the vampires hair. With a strong tug he pulled Kol back up, finding his mouth, he shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth and enjoyed the few seconds he was in control before the stubborn vampire found a way to take it back.

A throat cleared behind them, causing them to pull part. Jeremy with a groan and Kol with a growl.

Not that that scared away the hunter standing a few feet away.

“Really?” The man teased, moving to stand on the porch be them. That is of course when both Jeremy and Kol noticed the bag in the man’s hands.

“Hell no.” Kol growled.

Ric just shrugged and pushed past them and into the house.

“Did we just get a babysitter?” Jeremy asked, moving to follow his old teacher into the house.

“Elijah.” He heard Kol, mutter behind him.

"He seemed to have guessed that alone, the two of you would either find trouble of your own, or his better guess, that you would ignore what you were told and follow them." Ric said, as he dropped his bag on the floor and headed into the closest room.

"We would never." Kol said sounding offended. Jeremy had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the vampire’s dramatics.

"Sure." Jeremy heard Ric said and just knew the man was rolling his eyes.

"We don't need to be watched, Ric." Jeremy said looking at his old teacher. "Besides if we really wanted to follow them, I think we could take you." He said the last bit with a smirk that made Kol chuckle from the door way.

Ric turned to face them. "Who says I’m the only one they called?"

Jeremy's smirk fell, "Who?" He asked moving to sit on the arm of the couch not far from him.

"Caroline and Tyler are supposed to be here any minute," Ric said with a grin of his own, "And Matt, some time tonight after he gets off work." Jeremy groaned and heard Kol do that same.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Tell me you two haven't already worked when you plan to go after them?" Ric said looking Jeremy in the eye.

He could have lied, but he knew that the other man wouldn't believe him. So, he dropped his shoulders and slid off the arm of the couch, landing on the actual part of the couch one was meant to sit on.

No one said anything for a brief moment.

But Kol did make his way from the doorway he had been standing in to sit next to Jeremy on the couch. The vampire lifted his arm and urged Jeremy to squeeze against him. He went willingly.

"What about Jenna?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"She says to tell you to behave and not to do anything she wouldn't do." All three of them chuckled at that, "But she is staying home."

"Why?" Kol asked, and Jeremy felt the vampire’s fingers find his hair and he shifted lower making himself more comfortable.

"Elena." Ric said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What did she do now?" Both Kol and Jeremy asked at the same time.

"Bonnie called to say she was extending her trip with Will. It seems Elena is feeling left behind." He could hear the man moving around but it wasn't worth opening his eyes.

"Is she causing problems?" Kol asked.

"Not really." Ric said with a sigh. "I think she is just lonely."

"Good." The vampire said. Jeremy sighed, he opened his eyes and lifted his head just enough to look at the vampire’s face.

"Be nice." He said, trying to sound stern.

Kol looked at him, "Or what?"

"Or you are sleeping alone." Jeremy replied and he heard Ric sigh.

"That's my cue," The hunter said, moving towards the door. "Oh, and please try to keep it PG while I’m in the room." Then he reached down grabbed his bag and left them alone.

"So," Kol said, and Jeremy felt fingernails digging in to his scalp, "What where you saying?"

He tried not to hiss or more likely moan at the feeling, damn Kol for knowing his weak spots. 

He looked the vampire in the eye, "I said be nice to Elena or you are sleeping alone." There was a small feeling of irritation in the back of his mind, the bond trying to show him Kol's emotions. He blocked it out.

He knew the originals all hated his sister. He understood why too, she had done everything in her power to keep them part and even after she failed, she still insisted she was right and they were wrong.

Over the last few months they had reached a truce of sorts. Mostly everyone just avoided her.

Even with no more fighting he knew that his three boyfriends wanted nothing more than to hurt his sister, like she had done him. It was only because he asked them not to that they had left her alone. He just hopped that is stayed that way.

The fingernails pressed in a little more and Kol's other hand came around to take a hold of his chin, with a little effort from the vampire Jeremy found his face arched up and held in place.

"I've been nice." Kol said in a low voice. "She deserves to be punished, but we have let her be. Because it was what you wanted." Jeremy gulped, he had meant it as a joke, but it seemed Elena was still enough of a sore spot that Kol was upset by the teasing. "Now," Kol's hands let him go. "Go show Ric to his room. He has been standing in the hallway waiting." Then Kol was gone. 

He sighed as he got up to follow after the vampire. When Jeremy entered the hallway, where he expected to find both men waiting, instead Ric stood there alone, leaning against the wall, his bag swinging back and forth in his hand. When he saw Jeremy, he gave him a curious look but didn't say anything.

Jeremy sighed and led the man up the stairs and into one of the free guest rooms. He made sure not to use either the room Caroline and Tyler used nor the one Matt had stayed in, if they three where really excepted then they would want their rooms. 

He stood at the door, resting his weight against the doorway, watching as Ric started unpacking. There was something soothing about being around the man even if they weren't saying anything. He wondered if he should tell Ric how much he meant to him. This man had taken him in when his aunt died, helped him adjust to a world with vampires and werewolves and when he started dating the three Mikaelson's he stood by him. Which was more than his own sister had done. He looked up to Ric and the man's opinion mattered to him.

Yet, Jeremy was sure he had never actually said as much to the man,

"Everything okay?" Ric asked from inside the room. 

"Huh?" Jeremy asking, looking at the man. 

"You're quiet and you shadow seems to be missing." The hunter said pointedly looking over Jeremy's shoulder. 

"I said something that upset him." He said. "I'll fix it." 

He could tell the man wanted to ask more but seemed to sense that it wasn't the time. He just nodded and went back to pulling his clothes out of his bag. Then Jeremy watched as he folded them up and placed them in the small dresser located next to the bed. It was a silent few moments until the bag was empty and Ric kicked it under the bed. Then he looked up at Jeremy and raised his brow.

It was then that he realized it probably wasn't normal to stand around and watch someone unpack and put away their stuff. He gave a small smile, "Sorry."

Then he moved to walk away.

"Jer." Ric called after him, and he could hear the man moving to catch up to him. He stopped and waited.

"I'm hungry." The man said, "Let's order pizza. I bet the others will want some too." 

"Okay." He said. 

He felt grateful as they walked down the stairs and back into the living room, because he was pretty sure Ric hadn't cared about food, but the man sensed that Jeremy didn't want to be alone and came up with an excuse. And he was grateful that he didn't have to acknowledge what the man had done.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my awesome readers. This chapters a little short sorry.
> 
> I have started a gofundme to try and raise money to edit and publish my own original stories, Please check it out. 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/writer-in-need-of-help
> 
> Also check out my tumblr for story information and teasers.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman
> 
> Last note: Looking for a beta for this story. Let me know if your interested. And for my story Scattered. 
> 
> Thank you.

Luckily by the time Pizza arrived so had Caroline and Tyler. Which meant that Ric had at some point excused himself from the room, with the reasoning of grading papers. Leaving the three of them alone, Caroline was laying on the couch her heard on Tyler's lap. Jeremy sitting on the floor with his back resting against the couch. Him and Tyler were trying to beat Matt's high school on some shooting game, that Elijah had bought them. 

Even while playing games and trying to enjoy hanging out his mind was still thinking about how to apologize to Kol about their earlier conversation, not that he had seen the vampire sense. And he was only freaking out a little about the fact that his other two boyfriends had yet to call and check in. He knew they hadn't reached New Orleans yet and that they wouldn't until the next day but he was still unhappy that they hadn't called yet. 

Needless to say, Tyler was kicking his ass in the game. 

When a break game in the game, he reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

 

He sent a quick, **'How's the drive.** '  to both Elijah and Klaus's phones.

 

Then one to Kol, **'Where are you?** ' 

 

He waited a few moments but no one responded and Tyler had started up the game again, so he put his phone down and went back to the game. 

They played for a while longer before Caroline got bored and left the room. They only played one more game before Matt showed up. Jeremy must have missed some sort of exchange because Matt silently took Tyler's controller and the hybrid disappeared up the stairs. Matt sat down next to him on the floor. The blonde didn't even start up the game, instead he took Jeremy's controller and set both on the nearby table.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

And Jeremy sighed, "Nothing." He said, knowing it was pointless. Matt wasn't like Ric or Tyler who would let it go. He would just keep talking until Jeremy broke and told him whatever it was that was bothering. 

"Yeah, right." Matt said, " I have texts from different people asking me to talk to you."

The blonde looked at him, "What's wrong, Jer?" 

"Can we not?" He asked quietly. 

"No." Matt said, "If its bothering you enough that everyone is worried, then you should talk about it." 

Annoyed, he met Matt's gaze, "Who's worried?"

"Jer," Matt said lowly, like he knew he was close to scaring him off. "Two of your boyfriends just left to what could be a potentially dangerous situation and the third has been mysteriously missing all day.

 Matt took a breath, "Which means you are probably freaking out about Elijah and Klaus and I'm thinking Kol is too, but he's not here. So, I'm thinking you guys are fighting, right? Come on, man talk to me."

Jeremy sighed, “I said something earlier. It was supposed to be a joke. But it upset him and he took off." 

"What was it?" Matt asked.

"I told him to be nice to Elena. which is dumb because he has been trying so hard to not kill her. I know that. But she's my sister and I still get stupidly protective over her even when i shouldn't." He leaned to the side resting his head on Matt's shoulder, "And I can't apologize because he isn't here and he won't text me back. And Yes, I'm freaking out about Elijah and Klaus. It's stupid they took off alone. And I'm mad Elijah sent you guys here to keep us here. If we want to chase after them, we should be allowed to. We aren't children weak left behind to be protected." The last bit came loud as he raised his voice in anger. 

"For what its worth, Kol will come back. And I don't think they left you behind because they think you are weak. I think they did it because they care, not just about Kol but you. Jeremy they are immortals. Damn near unkillable and they love you. They are scared of something happening to you. They are used to only caring about their family, who's biggest threat is themselves. You confuse them, because you can take care of yourself but you not indestructible like them. I think they left you here, as they way of being cautious and, " His friend took a breath," And i think they left Kol, so he didn't go around killing everyone." Matt chuckled and despite his mood so did Jeremy. 

"I'm still pissed at them." He said, "I can take care of myself. I thought I proved that with the witches." 

"But you also proved you were human," Caroline's voice said from the doorway, "First you got hurt by Bonnie." She said, "Jeremy, you forgot them. Think about how scared that made them. And then you got hurt by the witches, you would have died if Finn hadn't shown up." He took his head off Matt and turned to look at her, "Give them time, Jer, soon they will realize that just because you are human doesn't mean you are fragile in need of careful handling."

He knew she was right. He sighed, "You're right." He mumbled.

He looked out the window, the set was still up but he could tell it would be setting soon, to early for him to go to bed. At least normally but he felt tired. So he stood up, " I think I'm going to lay down." He didn't look at them as he left the room, but he was sure they watched him go. Then he went upstairs and into Elijah's room. He slipped off his shirt and pants, then he crawled into bed, snagging the vampire's pillow and laying his head on it. He took a deep breath, taken in the vampire’s scent. He silently prayed the two of them were okay, then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys LOOK New Chapter!!! 
> 
> Please check out my tumblr and the gofundme page I have posted. I really want to self publish my own stories. I have two finished and can't pay for it myself. Thanks. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

It was the sound of careful steps on the wood floor, that woke him up sometime later. He could hear soft footsteps as someone silently made their way around the room. None of Jeremy's instincts told him he was in danger and he knew no one was getting into the house that wasn't suppose to be here, so he kept his eyes closed. With a hesitant thought he rolled over, leaving more room on the bed behind him. He felt the blanket being picked up as Kol slide into the bed with him. Then a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him snug against the vampire bare chest. He sighed, relaxing in a way he hadn't even noticed hadn't been. He heard Kol release a breath too. He wondered if Kol had expected to be kicked out of the bed after their earlier disagreement.  
  
He brought his hand up, searching for Kol's and then fitting his fingers between Kol's giving the vampires hand a squeeze, silently telling his boyfriend that everything was okay. He felt Kol move closer and returned the squeeze. Feel relieved Jeremy quickly fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning he was reluctant to get up. He was laying with his head on Kol's chest and an arm tossed over Kol's waist and the vampire's leg was wrapped around him. He felt comfortable, warm, and safe. Besides he knew when he got up he would just got back to worry about Elijah and Klaus. Making up his mind, he tired to go back to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately his pillow seemed to have different idea's because just as he started to drift off again, he felt a finger running along his ribs. It could have been soothing if the damn vampire hadn't found a tickelish spot and kept playing with it him. Jeremy shifted trying to get away but the vampire rolled them over trapping Jeremy beneath him. He opened his eyes and glared at the vampire. Who was just grinning at him. He raised his arms to through Kol off but the vampire caught him by the wrists and with an even bigger grin pinned them over Jeremy's head. He squirmed as a spark of excited went through him. Then Kol used one hand to hold both of his and the other to grab Jeremy's chin, bring Jeremy's face up to kiss him.  
  
Jeremy moaned into the kiss and felt his body go lax. He really should have expected what happened next after all this was Kol and the vampire was in a playful mood. But as they kissed the hand on his chin disappeared and started to run down his body. First along his neck and then his collarbone. It felt good, Jeremy arched his body towards the vampire drawing a moan from the original over him. Then the hand went lower over his chest and down towards his ribs. He jerked as the vampires fingers found the same spot as earlier and started to tickle him.  
  
He laughed and tried to pull away. "Stop." He gasped out.  
  
But Kol's mouth just covered his and continued his assault. He knew he was laughing into the vampire's mouth but the asshole didn't seem to care, he just kept Jeremy pinned under him. Tickling him. It only took a few moments before he started to gasp, finding it harder and harder to breath from laughing so much,  
  
Taking the vampire by surprise, Jeremy bit down on Kol's lip. The vampire jerked back looked more amused the hurt. Jeremy tilted his head to the side, trying to keep his mouth hidden. Not that deterred the vampire, who seemed more then happy to latch on to Jeremy's neck. Jeremy felt himself moan even as he felt the urge to keep laughing.  
  
"Fuck." He cursed when Kol bit into his skin. Like before the vampire was careful not to break skin but it was more then enough to chase away the laughing and replace the feeling with arousal.  
  
Jeremy tugged his arms, trying to break them free, he was still aiming to push his damn boyfriend off. But he knew that if Kol kept making him moan that wouldn't last long.  
  
With a determined effort he brought his legs up around Kol, feeling the vampire tense and hesitate. Probably trying to see what Jeremy was planning. Jeremy turned his head back and lifted his head forward pressing his lips against Kols. The vampire took that as a sign and the went back to kissing. When Jeremy felt Kol's body relax, he tightened his legs and then quickly shifted his weight, using his own body and weight to flip them.  
  
The sudden flip caused Kol's hold on his wrist to loosen enough that he was able to free them.  
  
Now he was sitting on top of the vampire, who still looked amused.  
  
Jeremy was breathing heavy and his pants felt a little tight. He glared at the vampire.  
  
"What the hell?" He gasped out.  
  
"You're awake now." Kol said smirking at him.  
  
"Are you.." He groaned and dropped his head on his boyfriends chest. Because of course this was a way of waking him up. If it hadn't been for the damn tickling it would have been a fantastic away to wake up. But Kol wouldn't be Kol without messing with him.  
  
"You're an asshole." He mumbled against Kol's soft skin. Causing the chest to vibrate with laughter.  
  
He was tempted to bite the vampire's chest in retaliation but instead he rolled off his boyfriend and then hopped off the bed. He heard Kol grumble but he grabbed the closet shirt he could find and his phone and walked out of the room.

 

  
As he walked his way down the hallway and towards the stairs, he checked his phone for messages. A relieved breath leaving him when he saw a  4 messages from his two other boyfriends.  
  
The first one from Elijah read, **"I had forgotten how dull these car trips can be."**  
  
Causing Jeremy to chuckle and click the next, again it was from Elijah, " **We are fine. though Klaus seems to be determined to draw out the drive as long as possible. We have stopped at three bars and a book store already and we are not even half way."**  
  
As he reached the the stairs he read the first from Klaus, **"What ever he is saying it is a lie. And we are fine."** He noticed that they both stated they were fine. Even though his question had been about the drive. He smiled, they knew it was his lame attempt at checking in on them.  
  
The next was a picture of Elijah glaring at the camera and a caption, **"Elijah says no more bars. :(** "  
  
Jeremy texted them both back, telling Klaus to behave and Elijah to enjoy the reprieve from Kol. After hitting send on the last he put his phone back into his pocket and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ric was the only person in the kitchen. The man was sitting at the table papers spread out in front of him and a plate of untouched food just off to the side.  
  
"Morning." Jeremy said, eyeing the plate.  
  
"Morning." Ric mumbled back eyes not leaving the papers.  
  
Having lived with the man, Jeremy knew that once Ric got focused on grading papers he would be zone out on the rest of the world. That included remember to eat, hence the ignored plate.  
  
So, Jeremy walked up behind him, snagged the paper out of his hand. Ric startled trying to catch the paper. But Jeremy was faster and he easily stepped out of the way.  
  
"Jeremy." The hunter said sounding both fond and frustrated.  
  
"Finish your breakfast. Then grade papers." Jeremy said.  
  
He heard Ric sigh, "Who's the guardian here?" The man grumbled as he reached for the plate of food.  
  
Jeremy laughed. "You are." He said pacifying the man. Ric glared at him over his plate but didn't say anything else.  
  
Jeremy placed the stolen paper down on one of the piles and went to find himself something to eat.  
  
He settled on scrambled eggs, grabbing the carton out of the fridge and finding a pan to cook them in.  
  
He had just started creaking a few into a bowl, when Tyler walked in. The hybrid eyed Ric and then Jeremy.  
  
"Hey Jer, wanna make some extra for me and Care?"  
  
"Sure." He figured, might as well cook all of them.  
  
The eggs had just started cooking, when Caroline and Matt walked in.  
  
Caroline slide on to Tyler's lap, easily fitting between her boyfriend and the table. Jeremy say Ric eye them, the man opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. Because he closed his mouth and went back to picking at the food on his plate. Matt rolled his eyes at his friends and walked towards Jeremy. He saw the blonde eye the eggs.  
  
"Don't worry, there is enough for you." Jeremy said. Matt smiled and took a sit on one of the stools across from him.  
  
"So how are you?" Matt asked.  
  
Jeremy sighed shaking his head. "I'm good. Me and Kol are okay."  
  
"That's good."  
  
He was flipping the eggs, when a grin spread across Matt's face. He raised his eye brow trying to figure out what had the blonde in such a good mood. An arm wrapped around him, he yelped and pulled the spatula away from the eggs. He felt Kol kiss the top of his shoulder.  
  
"Look at you all domestic." The vampire whispered in his ear. Jeremy swatted at him halfheartedly. Kol just took the hit with a smile.  
  
The vampire kept his arm around Jeremy as he finished the eggs, When he scrapped them on to separate plate for everything, Kol snagged two for them and set them on the table. Jeremy put pan in the sink and sat down next to Kol at the table.  
  
"So what are our plans for the day?" Caroline asked.  
  
"I have school." Ric said. "I'm trusting the three of you to keep these two," He said pointing at Jeremy and Kol. "Out of trouble."   
  
Kol snorted.  
  
"I have to go see my mom." Caroline said, " So that leaves you boys by yourselves." Matt and Tyler high fived causing Kol and Jeremy to laugh.  
  
"Video games?" Matt said grinning.  
  
"Pool?" Tyler countered grinning back at his friend.  
  
Jeremy looked at Kol trying to see what the vampire thought,  
  
"What do you want to do?' He asked.  
  
He jerked a little when Kol's hand landed on his thigh. The vampire leaned in and whispered in Jeremy's ear, " I could think of a few things."  
  
He blushed and pushed Kol's hand away. He looked back at the group around the table. Ric seemed to have missed the whole exchange, as he was reading over the papers in front of him.  
  
While Caroline and Tyler were grinning at him and Matt looked a little lost. And Jeremy blushed again because fucking vampire hearing meant that the two had heard what Kol had said.  
  
"Ignore him." He told the others. Kol huffed next to him.  
  
"Let's go to the Grill." He said, "We can play a few games of pool. Maybe get lunch and then come back and play some video games."  
  
Everyone was nodded, and he felt Kol lean in.  
  
Before vampire could say anything, Jeremy reached up and covered Kol's mouth.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, personally I felt these first few chapters where a little slow. But needed as an intro but good news Our groups is finally heading to New Orleans!! so, the action is coming.
> 
> Also how do you guys feel about a Poly relationship with Caroline, Tyler, and Matt? I've been debating it. Still not sure.

 

The next few days passed easily enough. The group spent most of it in the house watching movies or playing video games. Ric convinced them to go out every night for dinner. Though after the second night at the Grill he demanded they eat somewhere else. It was nice, and as for a distraction it was working. For the most part, but the truth was it was the daily text messages from Klaus and Elijah that kept both him and Kol from stealing a car and chasing after the other two.  

But then yesterday, neither him nor Kol had heard from Klaus or Elijah. Jeremy spent most of the day on edge with his phone in his hand. Kol wasn't much better. The vampire wouldn't sit still. He was everywhere and Jeremy knew they were starting to irritate the others. Twice over the course of the day, he was tempted to tap into the bond. He wanted to make sure they were okay. But Kol told him to hold off that they were probably busy dealing with whatever it was and hadn't had the time to message them back. He wasn't sure if he believed that but he held on to the hope for the rest of the day. 

 

It was morning now. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. Kol was in the shower. From what he could tell the rest of the house was still asleep. He was rolling his phone between his hands. Still no new messages. He knew Kol didn't want him using the bond, and he was pretty sure it was more worry about what he would feel. If the two were hurt, Jeremy would feel their pain. If they were dead... No, they weren't dead he would know. He was positive that him and Kol would have felt it immediately. If they were dead, surely the bond would have snapped or something.  

So, without Kol in the room, he closed his eyes and searched for the brilliant blue web that connected them all. He breathed a little easier when there was still three out reaching threads. He reached for the one he associated with Elijah. 

 

Anger was the first thing he felt. He couldn't see the vampire but he was pretty sure the man was moving. Not running, Jeremy could feel frustration, so he was betting Elijah was pacing. Not something the older original was prone to do. He released Elijah's thread and reached for Klaus. The hybrid wasn't angry he was pissed. It was that scary calm that radiated death to whoever it was aimed at. He took a breath and released the thread.  

When he opened his eyes, Kol was standing in front of him dressed, arms over his chest and a raised brow.

 

"They're okay. Mad, but I didn't feel any pain or anything." Kol nodded, but there was frown on his face. 

Jeremy wondered if it was because he had used the bond when the vampire hadn't wanted him too. 

"I can't do this." Kol said, and Jeremy's stomach dropped. 

"Can't do what?" He croaked out. 

Kol must have realized Jeremy's head was going someplace dark because he sat on the bed and pulled Jeremy close. 

"Idiot." The vampire whispered. "I can't just sit here." 

Jeremy relaxed. "I don't think Ric and the others are going to let us just take off." 

Kol frowned again. 

"I don't care what Ric wants." The vampire growled. " They should not have bloody left us here."

"I know." Jeremy said, wrapping his arms around Kol's waist.

"We talk to them," he said, he felt Kol huff. He looked at Kol's face meeting his eyes. "We talk to them. It doesn't matter if they agree with us, we are going. But this way they know what we are doing. Hell, maybe we can get them to come with us. More people as back up." He kissed Kol, it was soft and fast.

Then he pulled away, "Pack. Either way we leave tonight." Kol gave him a grin and Jeremy got off the bed and headed for the room Ric was staying in. 

 

He knocked on the door. 

 He could hear Ric moving through the room and then the door opened. 

Ric took one look at him, "What's wrong?"

Jeremy gave him a tight smile, "Can we get everyone in the living room?" He asked.

"You're leaving." The man said, not even a hint of a question.

Jeremy nodded. 

"I'll meet you down stairs." Ric said and went back into his room. 

Jeremy didn't bother knocking on another door. He was sure Caroline and Tyler would have woken up to his knocking on the hunter’s door and he knew someone would grab Matt. So, he walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, waiting for the others to join him. 

 

 

 

He felt so nervous as he sat there, he knew Elijah and Klaus would be mad when him and Kol showed up. The two had been adamant they stay behind but this waiting was driving him nuts. He stood by his original argument that separating was stupid. They were stronger as a group. 

Caroline sat down next to him on the couch and took his hand. He smiled at her. 

He could see Matt and Tyler moving to stand behind them. Kol and Ric were the last to enter.

Kol with pleased expression. It seemed that telling the original that no matter what they were leaving tonight have lifted his mood. Ric on the other hand didn't look happy. 

"You know they don't want you two to go there?" Ric said heading straight for the bar. 

"They're morons." Kol muttered landing on the couch next to Jeremy. 

The older hunter rolled his eyes. "They have a good reason." the man said, " New Orleans is an unknown. We have no idea what they walked into or what you two will once you get there."

Jeremy sighed, "Ric, you aren't going to change our minds." 

"I know." The man said, "I was just hoping to point it out." 

"What's your plan?" Matt asked from behind him. 

Jeremy tilted his head back to look at the blonde.  "As of now? Without them messaging us. We don't know where they are or what they have learned." He turned back towards Ric, " So, for now we got in and look around. Try and keep a low profile see if we can learn anything about the witches there. Hopefully we hear from Klaus and Elijah before we get there and we have some kind of information about what we are walking into."

 

"When do we leave?" Caroline asked. 

He smiled at her. "I'm not asking you guys to come." The blonde vampire opened her mouth. He held up his hand to stop her, " Don't get me wrong, having you there with us would be amazing. But I don't want you guys to come unless you are really sure. We don't know how dangerous is will be."

Matt laughed, "Trust us Jer, we are coming." 

He gave each of them a smile and looked at Ric.

"What about you?" he asked, feeling uneasy. He wanted the man to come but he didn't want to leave his aunt here alone. 

"I'm coming." The man said with a sigh, "I'll have to call Jenna." 

 

After that they scattered. He was sure Caroline was calling her mom to tell her what was going on. While Tyler and Matt packed. Him and Kol found an old cooler in the kitchen and started packing drinks and munchies for the long drive. About an hour later, they were all piling in to one of the SUV's.

Jeremy checked his phone from the backseat as Kol moved in next to him. Ric and Matt took the front seats. In the seat behind them Caroline was leaning in to Tyler, already reading a book she had brought along. He still had no new messages. With a sigh he put it in his pocket and shifted so he could rest against Kol

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5-4-19: Finally a new chapter. sorry for the wait. Chapter 7 should up soon as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Readers,  
> I have recently had my very first book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).  
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.  
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories. 
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human

## 

**-Elijah’s POV-**

 

They arrived at night. The cool fresh air a welcomed feeling after being stuck in a car for hours. Elijah hadn’t liked that Klaus wanted to go back to their old home. The place was filled with so many bad memories, but Klaus wanted something familiar and safe. Needless to say, they weren’t expecting it to be occupied. The deed was in one of Klaus’s many allies, and he knew his brother had never sold it. It meant too much to him. So pulling up in front of their old home, hearing music and seeing people wander about, was a surprise. One his brother didn’t take to well. 

 

Klaus growled and jumped out of the car, moving towards the entrance. He was quick to follow behind hoping to save the intruders from a bloody death. Though like his brother he froze when he saw the host of the party. 

 

A young looking man, dark skin and easy smile, was standing at one of the balconies laughing with a few others. He hadn’t noticed them. Not yet. And Elijah wondered how this reunion would play out. 

 

A short blonde male, vampire, was the first to notice them. He stood to the right of him and growled when he saw them. It was clear he was young in the way he attacked before trying to determine who they were or if they were a threat. He sighed. Not really worried about being attacked. But his brother growled low and as the younger vampire moved, Klaus intercepted him. Taking him by the throat and then snapping it without much effort. He let the vampire’s body drop to the floor. The thud caught the attention of another vampire. This one a redheaded female. She growled and lunged at his brother. Who caught her and threw her across the room. She slammed into the bar set up in the center, causing a loud crashing noise followed by glass bottles shattering as they fell to the floor. 

 

This caught the rest of the rooms attention. The music stopped and the vampires all came to a halt staring at them. 

 

Wanting to avoid a fight, Elijah stepped in front of his brother. “You do not want to do that.” He told the gang of vampires. Several growled and a couple took a step forward. 

 

“Stop.” Another voice called out. “He’s right.” Marcel said as he moved down a set of stairs. “They are both Originals vampires. None of you would stand a chance.” He quickly crossed the room. Stopping in front of Klaus. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

His brother growled, “In case you have forgotten this is our house.” 

 

“This hasn’t been  _ your _ house in years.” Marcel growled out. Elijah watched the younger vampire, his eyes were darkening and he sounded angry at Klaus. 

 

Before his brother could step up and turn this into a fight, Elijah stepped between them. “We are not here for a fight.” 

 

Marcel turned his glare and anger at him, “Then why are you here?” 

 

“There is a rumor going around about a group of witches, seeking us.” He said, “The same rumor says they are unfriendly and they are here. We are here searching for them.” 

 

As the younger vampire eyed them, Elijah tried to make sense of how Marcel was still alive. He would have sworn their father killed him over a 100 years ago. And yet here he was alive and apparently leader of the vampires of New Orleans. He wanted to look back at his brother to see how he was handingly everything. Marcel was the closest thing to a son that his brother had ever had, losing him had been devastating to Klaus. He could only imagine how his brother must be feeling, knowing his son wasn’t dead and hadn’t sought them out. 

 

“The witches here hate and avoid vampires, I doubt any of them would seek one out. Let alone one with Klaus’ reputation.” Marcel said glaring at Elijah. 

 

“Why not?” He asked.

 

Marcel didn’t stop glaring at him, but he did release an unnecessary breath. “We have been at war.” The young vampire said, “We kill them on sight and they kill us. No way they would bring a vampire known for killing witches into town.” 

 

Elijah looked back at his brother. Klaus had his head to the side like he was thinking about something. Then he met Elijah’s gaze and he knew they both had the same thought. He nodded and turned back towards Marcel. 

 

“It seems New Orleans has changed since we were here.” He said, “We have a house towards the edge of town. We will be there for several days.” He told Marcel, because he was not going to ask a child's permission, even if it was his brother’s favorite. “We will attempted to stay out of your way.” Then he was gone. He waited by the SUV until Klaus appeared at the driver's side. They drove in silence as they headed towards the house he had bought earlier. 

 

The realtor hadn’t asked any questions when he asked her to leave the keys in the mailbox. He got out and stopped on the porch to grab them and felt the air shift as his brother stop next to him. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked reaching into the small box to grab the keys. He didn’t look at his brother, giving him the smallest bit of privacy he could. 

 

“I believed he was dead.” his brother said in a cold flat tone. Elijah sighed and closed his eyes. That tone could be dangerous, it meant his brother wasn’t handling his emotions, which normally led to an angry out burts. He quickly opened them and put the key into the lock. 

 

“He  _ let _ us believe he was dead, brother.” He pushed the door open. “You cannot blame yourself. He could have sought us out but he chose not to.” He walked inside and flipped on the first light switch he found. Then he turned and looked at his brother. 

 

“Be angry.” He said, “but don’t let it blind you to what is going on here.” He reached out and took his brothers shoulders in his hands. “Marcel lied to us. Now he is in the middle of a war and we have been dragged into it. He is mistaken if he thinks a witch would not reach out to you or us to try and stop him. After all while you have been known to kill witches, you have also been known to work with them.” He said and let go of Klaus. 

 

“We need to figure out the cause of this war and which witch wanted us here.” He turned to walk away, but a blast of cool air from his side had him reacting. He spun around and wrapped his hand around a soft thin throat, then he slammed the smaller body against the nearest wall. He felt Klaus move to stand behind him, and deep growl in his chest. 

 

“I can… help you.” The woman forced out through her restricted airway. 

 

“Who are you?” He demanded, hand loosening just enough for her to speak. 

 

“Alana,” the woman muttered, “And I know who is looking for you.” For someone with a vampire’s hand around her throat she seemed surprisingly unafraid. It irritated him, but he had dealt with enough witches over his long life to understand most overestimate their abilities and tended to think themselves invincible right up until one of his siblings killed them. With a sighed, he dropped his hand and stepped back. 

 

“And who might that be?” his brother asked. 

 

“Her name is Evie.” The witch said, “She came into town about a year and half ago. Young, brilliant and powerful. It didn’t take her long to get people to follow her, especially when she started blaming vampires for all our problems. Tensions between us and the vampires have been high for years. She saw an opening and used it. She started talking about how New Orleans was a haven for witches not vampires and that they needed to be gotten rid of.” The woman’s hand came up and she stared twished a strand of her long blonde hair around her finger. 

 

“We split. A small but powerful group follow her. And the rest of us tried to keep living our lives the way we have always done. It was okay at first. But then vampires started to disappear or die. And the vampires retaliated. Evie made no secret of her beliefs over the first few months she was here. So it wasn’t a leap for the vampires to assume she was behind their deaths. Only the vampires didn’t  just go after her and hers. They kill any witch they can get ahold of.” She paused, looking up at him and then over his shoulder at Klaus. 

 

“We had to defend ourselves. My coven…” A shaking breath, “We don’t want anything to do with Evie or the vampires. But we couldn’t just let our people be killed. So we started to fight back. But know it’s gotten so bad. Vampires and witches dying everyday. Even the wolves have been dragged into it. It’s become a blood bath. My leader Vincent, he has tried to reach out to the vampires, asking for a truce between our coven and the vampires. But Marcel won't listen. He sees all witches as his enemies. When Vincent heard that Evie was seeking the Original vampires to kill. He figured an enemy of his enemy might be an ally.” There was a shrug of her shoulders and she then she stopped talking. 

 

“Stay.” Was all he said before he turned around and motioned for his brother to follow him. 

 

“You believe her?” Klaus asked once they were out of the witch’s hearing range. 

 

“It makes sense. Marcel’s anger at the witches and the rumors we have heard.” He said. 

 

They both fell silent for a moment. Thinking about what they had learned and what they should do. Elijah was tempted to just leave. Let Marcel and the witches fight it out. But if the young vampire lost, then the witches would come for them anyways. And it didn’t matter how hurt Klaus was about his protege keeping himself hidden, if Marcel died at the hand of a witch. No witch would ever be safe again. He sighed. 

 

“I’ll talk to Marcellus. See what his side of this is. While you met with this Vincent. See if he truly desires a truce with the vampires.” Klaus said, breaking the silence. He nodded to his brother and walked out of the room. 

 

“I want a meet with your leader.” He told the witch.  

 

She released a breath, “Thank y–.” 

 

He held up his hand, before she could finish. “We only want hear his story. If this war of yours is coming after our family, we want to be prepared.” She nodded. 

 

“I’ll need to go and speak to him.” She said, “See where and when he wants to meet.” He wanted to demand the meeting now. But unlike his brother he knew how to be patient. That didn’t stop him from trying to intimidate her. He took several powerful steps towards her, watching as she backed herself against the same wall he had slammed her into before. Then with vampire speed he reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. He heard her gasp and felt the air buzz around him, though she didn’t attack. He didn’t step away as he clicked on her screen and added his number to her contacts. Then slowly he placed it back in her pocket. 

 

“24 hours.” He said, finally taking a step back. “No longer.” Then he waved his hand towards the door. She hesitated for a second, then turned and rushed out the door. 

 

He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to see his brother leaning against the doorway, a smug satisfied look on his face. 

 

“What?” He asked. 

 

“You have been hanging out with Kol too much, brother.” 

 

“Probably.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“When are you meeting with Marcel?” He asked. 

 

He let his eyes roam over the entryway. The house was old but well kept. He had purchased it over the phone, with only a handful of photos and the realtor’s word on its condition. He wanted to look around and make sure the house was in as good shape as promised. It was a habit that started hundreds of years ago, him walking through wherever they were staying and checking it out. Making sure that it was secure, safe, and comfortable for his siblings. Kol and Rebekah had often teased him about it but Klaus somehow understood it was important to him. So, instead of mocking him like their siblings, Klaus followed him as he started to move throughout the house. 

 

“I’ll reach out to him in the morning. His followers should all be passed out from their partying tonight and he won’t have to put on an act like he did earlier. Plus, I’ll have had time to calm down.” Klaus stated. Elijah looked at his brother and could see the anger in his eyes still, but the hurt in his voice was what stood out. He didn’t say anything knowing it wouldn’t do any good at the moment. 

 

They entered the kitchen. It was larger than he expected and with all modern appliances and he was grateful for the renovation. 

 

“Do you think he will talk to you?” He asked, running his hand along the marble countertop and moving towards the double door fridge. 

 

“I think he will,” He looked over his shoulder at the hopeful tone in his brother’s voice. Klaus just glared at him. So he turned back to what he was doing. He opened the fridge. Empty of course but clean. He made a mental note to look up grocery delivery services, if they had to stay longer than a day or two. He closed the door and walked towards the stairs. He needed to check the bedrooms and bathrooms. The rest of the first floor of the house could wait. 

 

“What do you plan on asking him?” He asked at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

His brother sighed, “Why his vampires and the witches kill each other. And about the different factions in the city.” He hummed in agreement as he reached the top stair. 

 

“And the witch?” His brother asked him. 

 

“The same.” He said while opening the door closest to the stairs.

 

It was a small bedroom with a queen size bed in the center and two night stands, one on each side of the bed. One held a lamp and the other bare. There was a large dresser against the far wall, with a double window above it. The mattress was bare and the small reach-in closet was empty. While there was very little furniture, it was all made well-crafted and solid wood, which he approved of. It also meant he would have to send someone to go shopping. He sighed. He hated using humans to do his shopping. They tended to have horrible taste. But if they weren’t staying long he would just have to deal with it. He turned and walked out of the room, his brother right behind him. The next three bedrooms were similar to the first, along with two decent sized bathrooms.

 

Klaus walked silently behind him as he assessed each room. It was comforting in a nostalgic sort of way. They hadn’t done something like this in a very long time. They had spent too many years recently at odds with each other, bickering and fighting. As for picking a house, they hadn’t done that since before the 20’s when Klaus and Rebekah had gone off together without him. Klaus had picked and remodeled the house in Mystic Falls while he was daggered, and when he moved in he did a quiet walkthrough... alone. 

 

They had made their way to the third floor before Klaus spoke again. 

 

“Elijah?” Klaus whispered as Elijah opened the door to what appeared to be a master bedroom. He stopped and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What if we are here longer than a couple of days?” 

 

“We call Kol and Jeremy, and see what they want to do. But we know them, if we are here for too long, those two will either show up unannounced or pester us until we tell them to come.” Klaus chuckled, then sighed, “I don’t like the idea of dragging Jeremy into another fight.” 

 

“Me either, but telling him not to come will only piss him off, you know that.” His brother nodded, then muttered, “Stubborn human.” 

 

Elijah chuckled. “Stubborn hunter.” He corrected. There was a difference and his brother needed to remember that. Jeremy was stronger, tougher and better equipped to hold his own in a fight than a regular human. He could protect himself. Even if Elijah hated the idea of him having to. 

 

He turned back to what appeared to be the master bedroom and smiled. The bedroom must have been updated in recently because the far wall was floor to ceiling windows, a style he had seen become popular in the last few years. Each window had a dark brown mahogany wood frame, causing them to stand out. Towards the center of the room sat a large California king size bed at the end there was chaise lounge with a black cushions. Across from the bed a large antique dark wooden dresser with a mirror on top. The mirror had metalwork and what looked like ivy running around iit. And along same wall a set of French double doors that lead to a small balcony. The room had a perfect view of the forest behind the house. All together it was beautiful. He silently decided this would be Klaus’ room. 

It was all he needed to see. He looked at his brother. Who was standing in front of the walk in closet with a contemplative expression. 

 

“This is yours.” He said, walking past his brother to investigate the rest of the rooms on this floor. 

 

The next room had a bathroom attached. It was larger than the first few bedrooms, but not as large as Klaus’. Though the walk in closet was the size of a small room itself. It would be perfect for Rebekah, if she had been living with them. He sighed. And debated taking it for himself. He ended up deciding to wait and see the rest of the rooms. 

 

He ended up picking a room that was attached to a large bathroom that was attached to another bedroom. Both bedrooms were large, but slightly smaller than Klaus’. But it was the bathroom that had him deciding on this room and the other for Kol. 

 

The large grey and white marble bathroom, had a massive Jacuzzi bathtub and separate standing shower. He had seen it and had a guilty thought about him and Jeremy in the tub. So needless to say he had to have this bathroom. And he knew of Kol’s fondness for showers with Jeremy. He placed Kol in the attached bedroom. He should have felt a little silly choosing a bedroom for the bathroom and the dirty thoughts about his boyfriend, but he didn’t. 

 

He quickly looked over the last two bedrooms on this floor. Both were good sized with beds and dressers. A large bathroom was located at the end of the hall. It had a set of double sinks, a smaller bathtub then his but a larger shower. It was a good spare bathroom. It also had a toilet separate but its own door and a small storage closets for supplies. He would have to add it to his list of things he needed to buy. He figured these two would work for Caroline, Tyler and Matt, as one had a walk in closet for the feisty, blonde, baby vampire and Tyler and the other had a small balcony of its own for Matt. He sighed to himself when he thought about how easy it was to add the three to his mental calculations but he figured if Jeremy and Kol ended up coming the others would follow. 

 

With an idea about what would happen if the others came and knowing the house was perfect for their group. He quickly made his way outside to the SUV and grabbed Klaus and his bags. He dropped his brother’s on the floor of his empty bedroom and tossed his on his bed. 

 

It took him a minute of searching before he could find Klaus. His breath caught when he entered a large room. The high ceiling, wooden floors, and a grand piano in the corner said all he needed to know that this room was for entertaining. 

 

He smiled, remembering rooms just like this in his past. The number of parties his siblings and he had attended over the years. Sometimes they hosted, but more often than not they were guests. The humans in whatever town they were staying always trying to earn their favor. Klaus and Rebekah thrived at those parties. While Kol always seemed to find trouble and Elijah, he spent of those parties watching his siblings, enjoying seeing them happy. He missed those days. 

 

The soft music from the piano brought him out of his memories and towards his brother who was running his fingers along the keys. 

 

Klaus had always loved the piano. He said it made the purest music and he always enjoyed playing. Never for an audience, but for himself. Klaus was talented sure, but if one could get Kol to sit down long enough to play, their younger brother was awe inspiring. 

 

“It’s out of tune.” Klaus said, removing his fingers from the keys and turning to look at him. 

 

“I’ll add it to the list.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Now,” He said walking towards his brother, “I needed to find some people to get supplies for us while we are here. And you needed to go snoop and see if you can get a feel for this town before you speak to Marcel tomorrow.” Klaus smirked.

 

“Do try to stay out of trouble brother.” he said with another smile before he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I'm so sorry for the delay with this. But I have posted two chapters tonight both over 3K words. Please go back and read chapter 6 as it used to be a note but is now an actual chapter haha. I really hope you guys enjoy this.

**Chapter 7:**

**-Elijah’s POV-**

 

It was easy to find a service that would purchases and deliver the things they needed. They even had a groceries option. So he made a list of the food him and Klaus liked. Then because a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him too, he add in things he knew Kol and Jeremy would like. He gave the short red haired woman leeway with the linens, bedding and bathroom supplies. But told her nothing flowery or bright colored. She smiled and told him to trust her.  He had added, pillows for the beds and couches, a detailed list of art supplies for Klaus, dishes, pots and pans, and rugs to her list. He had thought the number of items would have bothered her but instead her face light up and she seemed thrilled at spending the next few hours shopping no matter that the sun had set hours before. He didn’t question it. Just gave her a card and let her go.

 

Klaus was gone when he returned home. So, instead of staying home he left to find a local bar. He ended up at a bar he was certain was here when he had lived here before. Rousseau's seemed like a nice bar and when he entered it was fairly empty. The pretty blonde bartender greeted him with a smile when he sat at the bar.

 

“Hello.” He said returning her smile.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“Bourbon, neat.”

 

She nodded and turned around grab a bottle.

 

“You new here?” She asked as she poured him a glass, than pushed it towards him.

 

“Just returned actually.” He said picking it up to take a sip. “But it’s been many years.”

 

She smile, “Well then,” she poured her a shot of something clear, “Welcome home.” and took the shot. He gave her a smile and took another drink of his.

 

“Soooo,” She said leaning forward over the bar, “tell me about you? Single?” Her grin was contagious and he felt himself give her a genuine smile. “Taken, I’m afraid.” She gave him a small pout that faded back into her cheerful smile after a second.

 

“Tell me about her?” She said.

 

“He is beautiful, an artist and stubborn.” he said with a slight shake of his head as he thought about Jeremy.

 

She laughed, “Ah, an artist. Sounds like trouble.”

 

They fell into an easy conversation after that. He found himself telling her a little about Jeremy and she in return told him about herself, once she mentioned a brother but whatever had happened to him made her sad and Elijah was careful to lead the conversation away.

 

They were debating who was better Hemingway or Steinbeck, when the door opened and Cami cursed under her breath.

 

She moved towards the end of the bar, towards the door.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, hands on her hips.

 

Elijah didn’t move from his seat though he did turn to watch the newcomers. A group of two women and a man. It was the man that spoke.

 

“We need a word with the vampire.” He said. And Elijah watched as Cami’s head snapped towards him in surprise and then back towards the group.

 

“This is neutral ground.” She said a clear authoritative voice. And Elijah found himself surprised. He hadn’t guessed she knew about the darker things in the world, but it was clear that she did and that she held some position of power even if she was human.

 

The man glared at her, “I’m aware.”

 

Cami gave Elijah a small apologetic look and then backed off. He gave her a small smile letting her know it was okay.

 

“My name is Eric and my leader Evie sent me to extend an invite to met with her.” The man said as soon as he walked up to Elijah.

 

Elijah finished off his drink and placed the glass on the bartop and then turned to look at the man.

 

“And if I refuse?” He asked.

 

The two women shared an uncomfortable look behind their male friend. But the man’s eyes narrowed at Elijah. “I won’t ask nicely twice.”

 

Elijah thought about it. He really did. For all of about two seconds. But rumor was this Evie wanted him and his siblings dead. So any meeting would be a trap.

 

“Please tell your leader that I’m not interested.” He said. He didn’t move from his seat but he braced himself for an attack. He wasn’t sure what neutral ground meant here in New Orleans. But he had experienced it before in other places and normally the places were warded to prevent fighting. He hoped that was true now, but if not. He could handle three witches.

 

The man sneered at him and went to raise his hand, but one of the woman reached forward and grabbed his arm. “Not here.” She whispered.

 

Eric turned to glare at her then back at Elijah. He pulled his arm free from the woman’s grip, “You will regret this.” The man said before he turned and stormed out of the bar. The two woman hurrying after him.

 

“Well that was fun.” Cami muttered from behind the bar. He chuckled and turned to look at her.

 

“Neutral ground?” He asked.

 

She nodded, “Magic doesn’t really work here. This place has been neutral for decades. Back when all the covens worked together, they made a few places in the city like this for meetings or get togethers. Originally it was just witches but eventually vampires and wolves were added.” She shrugged. “My family as always been involved. We are part of a group of humans in the know that try to keep everything hidden and out of view of the rest of the world.”

 

She met his eyes, “You know they are just going to wait for you to leave right?” He nodded.

 

“I can handle them.” He said. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked like she didn’t believe him.

 

“Look you seem nice, but witches and vampires in this town don’t get along. If they want something from you, your best bet is to give it to them or get the hell out of town.” Her concerned warmed him.

 

“Cami, I’m not a young vampire that believes he is invincible. I am old enough to know from experience what witches are capable of and I know I can handle these three.” She looked a little less doubtful after his speech, though she still seemed like she wanted to stop him from leaving.

 

“I’ll be _—_ -” He was cut off by the doors opening again.

 

“Cam _—_ ” Marcel’s voice called out but the dark skinned vampire stopped when he saw him.

 

“Elijah.” Macel said walking over to stand next to him.

 

“Marcel.” He said in return. There was a tension in the air and Elijah got the impression Marcel was worried about Cami.

 

“Relax Marcellus, I’m just here for a drink.” He said, gesturing to the seat next to him. Marcel glared at it. But when Cami slide a glass in front of the seat and took and refilled Elijah’s, the younger vampire sighed and sat down.

 

“I take it you two know each other?” Cami asked.

 

“Used to,” Marcel said with a huff. Elijah looked over at him. Marcel was looking at his glass, a unhappy look on his face.

 

Elijah looked up and saw Cami watching Marcel as well.

 

“My brother raised Marcel.” He told her, he didn’t have to look to see Marcel glaring at him. “When he was old enough he turned him, unfortunately it seemed past mistakes have caused Marcel here to hate my family now.” Cami’s eyes widened and she looked back and forth between him and Marcel. It seemed she was getting an idea of his age, probably still not even close to his true age. But if she knew enough about Marcel then she knew he was older then the local vampire leader.

 

“Oh.” She said.

 

“Past mistakes?” Marcel asked with venom in his tone. Elijah bit back a sharp reply. He needed to tread carefully, ff he wanted his brother to be able to speak to Marcel in the morning like they planned.

 

“I assumed that was the reason you didn’t let us know you were alive.” He said gently turning to look at the man he once considered family.

 

Marcel looked angry but there was something else there hurt and guilt maybe. Elijah wasn’t sure. “Your family was the reason I almost died. Your family was the reason the witches in this town hate vampires. Your fami _—_ ”

 

“ _Enough_ Marcellus.” Klaus’s voice broke through Marcel’s rant. All three of them turned towards the entrance where Klaus had walked in unnoticed. “Elijah, you’re strange little personal shopper is at the house demanding to know where you wanted everything.” Though he was addressed his brother never took his eyes off his child.

 

“Cami. “ He turned to her, “Thank you for tonight. It was a pleasure to met you.” He gave her a turn smile and slide a hundred onto the bartop. Then he got up and walked out of the bar.  

 

He didn’t turn his hearing into the bar. Whatever was said between his brother and his child was between them. Though as he walked towards their temporary home, he wondered about the guilt he had seen in Marcel’s eyes. Something about it bothered him.

  


Klaus and Marcel’s conversation must not have gone well, as about an hour after Elijah returned home, Klaus came in slamming the door behind him. He didn’t say anything to Elijah just stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door closed. Elijah was grateful he had already made up Klaus’s bed with the new clean bedding. He didn’t want to deal with a pissed off Klaus tonight. Instead, he locked up the house and made his way to his room.

 

After making his bed and changing, he crawled in. Missing Jeremy as he fought to fall asleep.

  
  


He woke the next morning to Klaus slamming things down in the kitchen. He sighed. It seemed a night of sleep hadn’t helped dampen his brothers anger. He was about to go down and ask if Klaus wanted to talk when his phone beeped. He picked it up and noticed several messages from Kol, Jeremy and Ric, but the new one, from and unknown number telling him an address and meeting caught his attention first.

 

He had ten minutes before his meeting with the witch leader Vincent. He sighed, rushing around the room, getting dressed as quickly as he could. He stopped by the kitchen before he left.

 

Giving Klaus the address, just in case. His brother nodded at him before he went back to whatever the hell he was doing.

 

The meeting was in an old warehouse that looked like it had be retrofitted into a living space recently. He knocked on the door. Alana opened it and invited him in. He felt the magic around the house as he entered, and questioned silently if this was a good idea. But it was too late to turn and leave now, so he smiled at Alana and followed her into a lounge like area.

 

There was a young dark skinned man sitting on a long dark grey couch and young brown haired woman sitting next to him. They were the only people in the room, so Elijah assumed this was Vincent.

 

“Hello,” the man said, standing to greet him. Vincent held out his hand and Elijah shook it. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“What is it exactly you think me and my brother can do for you?” He asked and followed Vincent to the couches. The young witch who had been sitting there, jumped up and moved out of their way without saying a word.

 

“You and your siblings are the Original vampires. You are stronger, faster, more powerful than any of the vampires here in town, and the witch Evie seems to have it out for you. I’m hoping you will work with me and mine to put a stop to this war. I’m tired of losing my people.”

 

“Do you know why Evie hates vampires?” He asked.

 

The witch leader shook his head, “No one really knows much about her. She appeared in town suddenly and her hatred for vampires was already there. I have tried talking to her, but she…” He hesitated, “I don’t think she’s sane. Not completely. When she looks at you. There is something in her eyes. It’s like she’s not really there. She feels wrong to me. I’ve heard several others say something similar, but it seems only a handful of us feel it. Most find her compelling and charming.” Vincent looked away from him, “I think she doesn’t care about the witches here. I think she had a vendetta against your family and she is using the ones that follow her to get what she wants.”

 

Something dropped in his stomach. Everytime a witch has singled his family out in recent years things have gone horribly. He didn’t like the idea of it happening again. He looked at the witch in front of him. Vincent seemed genuine. The man cared about his people and all he wanted was to protect them and keep them safe. Elijah could understand that. Unfortunately it also meant that if this Evie was smart she would offer protection for Vincent’s witches for his betrayal of Elijah and his siblings. It what Klaus would do. So while he wanted to expect the man’s offer to be allies, he was cautious.

 

“What’s to keep you from betraying us to her?” He asked.

 

Vincent gave him a sharp angry look, “She is the reason 10 of mine have died in the last 8 months including my wife. She is the reason the vampires have been hunting us for sport. There is nothing she could offer me to join her side.” There were tears in the other man’s eyes and Elijah only slightly felt guilty about his question. He looked away, giving the man a second to collect himself.

 

“I’ll speak to my brother.” He said, before standing up and rushing out of the building.

 

He ended up back at Rousseau's  pacing the small area in front of the bar, while he asked Cami what she knew about the local witches.

  
  


**-Klaus’s POV-**

 

For some ungodly reason he had thought that organizing the kitchen would distract him from his thoughts about Marcel. He had been wrong. Now the kitchen was a disaster and he knew his brother was going to bitch about it later. He didn’t have the patience to place everything neatly back where it went, so he stacked it all up on the counter and figured Elijah would do the rest.

 

After that he found the shower closest to his bedroom. He stripped and stepped into the hot spray of water. Resting his head against the cool tile wall he let the water run down his back.

 

He thought back to the night before and Marcel’s anger. The man he had once thought of a son had screamed and yelled at him about all the slights he could remember. Everything from Elijah’s ignoring him, Kol’s jealousy and cruel lessons, to Rebekah. Klaus had tried to explain things to him. Elijah pulling away because of his own jealousy. Kol’s anger at not being the youngest brother anymore and for being pushed aside for a human. And how Klaus had pushed Marcel and Rebekah apart because he was worried about what would have happened if the two of them had gotten together.

 

Turns out it was a justified worry, as Marcel in his anger let slip about how in their desperation Rebekah and he had sought out Mikael. Which was how their father had tracked them down. Macel had realized what he had said and quickly tried to explain about how they just wanted to scare Klaus away so Rebekah and him could be together and how they had tried to stop right after they did it, but it was to late.

 

Klaus had been so furious, everything in him screamed out to attack Marcel. But a small voice in his head told him he would regret it. A voice that sounded unsurprisingly like Jeremy’s. So instead, he had raced away from the Marcel and the bar. He hadn’t had it in him to tell Elijah about what he learned.

 

New Orleans was one of the last times they had been happy together as a family. After that Rebekah had closed off and Kol had spent the next 90’s years in a box. But him and Elijah had started to pull apart. Both angry and upset over Marcel’s death and the fight with their father. It was a gap they hadn’t been able to fix over the years. In fact it seemed to have just kept widening. Until Jeremy.

 

For the first time in a long, Klaus’s family wasn’t splintered and broken. Sure, they were separate. But Elijah, Kol and he now lived together, he received texts and photos from Rebekah almost daily and at least one call a week from Finn. They were finally starting to fix what had been broken for so long. And he didn’t want Marcel’s confession to destroy it.

 

He sighed and reached for a bottle of body wash. As he lathered it up and started washing his body, he thought about what Jeremy would say. He knew their boyfriend would tell him to tell Elijah, to tell all of them. Get it out in the open so that it didn’t come back to bite them in the ass later. And a part of him knew he should, but the fear of breaking his family again gnawed at him.

 

He tried to let the fear and anger fade away as he rinsed off his body, but it felt like it was just simmering below the surface. He swallowed and tried to take a calming breath as he got out of the shower and towel off. He knew he slammed his drawers harder than necessary as he searched for clothes, frustrated that Elijah had put his things away the night before. Finally when he was dressed. He headed out. He left his phone in kitchen, not in the mood to deal with anyone.

 

He found a small bar at the edge of town. He knew Jeremy would be angry at him when he found a young couple and compelled them to dance with him. And would be disappointed in him when he leaned in close and bit them while they danced. Though he hoped Jeremy would be less upset with him, that he left them alive and still dancing when he finally left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :). Okay guys there is a small part of this chapter that feels rushed to me. But I rewrote it several times and couldn't get it right.

**-Jeremy’s POV-**

  
  


How Kol knew what house his brothers had bought, Jeremy was unsure. But he recognized the SUV when they pulled up next to it. 

 

“No ones home.” Tyler said, his head tilted to the side as he listened. 

 

Jeremy tried not to worry, but neither Elijah or Klaus had answered yesterday or today. And that made him worry. He know it was possible the two ancient vampires had just forgotten their phones, but he knew Elijah wasn’t that careless. And from the tight way Kol’s jaw clenched as he got out of the car, he knew he wasn’t the only worried one. 

 

Everyone was quiet as they grabbed their bags out of the back of the SUV. Jeremy grabbing Kol’s and his boyfriend picked the lock to the front door. Once inside everyone seemed to break apart to investigate the house. Jeremy had headed up the stairs first, he figured if his boyfriends had been staying here he could find their things in their rooms and maybe get an idea of what they were up too. 

 

He found Klaus’s room first and it was breathtaking. THe way the sun light up the room through the wall of windows. He had lost several minutes just standing there basking in it. Then he started going through the dresser and closet. He found nothing. Frustrated he left the room and searched for Elijah’s room. It took him two doors before he found the room with Elijah's jacket tossed over a hope chest at the end of a bed. But just like his search of Klaus’s room he found nothing. He slammed the hope chest shut. 

 

“That help?” Kol asked from behind him. He flipped his boyfriend off. Not turning around. He was angry and worried. Why the hell had they listened when they were told to stay behind. It was stupid. He had known it was stupid. He should have fought harder but he let Elijah talk him down. He groaned. 

 

“Jer.” Kol said gently, and then Jeremy felt arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled flat against Kol’s chest. THe vampire bring his head to on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

 

“They’re okay.” Kol whispered, placing a soft kiss against his cheek. 

 

“Ric found Klaus’s phone in the kitchen. Dumbass forgot it. He hasn’t seen our messages. And i’m betting Elijah’s been busy and hasn’t gotten as chance to check in. We would know if they were in trouble.” There was another kiss against his cheek and Jeremy felt himself relax against his boyfriend. 

 

“Caroline found a room that she swears was made for her. She dragged Tyler in and slammed the door shut. Matt and Ric are arguing about dinner, it seems Elijah stocked the kitchen too well. So, we have some time alone. I was thinking about a shower. Spending hours inside a cramped car with your friends has left me feeling grimmy.” Jeremy chuckled. There was another kiss, this one on his throat, causing him to tilt his head to the side. “Or…” There was a troubling tone to his boyfriend’s tone as teeth brushed over the skin of his throat, “I can toss you onto Elijah's’ bed and see how long it takes to get you to beg...” The teeth pressed harder, not quite a bite but Jeremy heart skipped anyways, “for me to touch your skin.” The teeth pulled back and a tongue ran across his skin. He moaned and pushed back against Kol. Who chuckled and pressed another quick kiss against his throat. 

 

“Shower.” He mumbled already reaching to unbutton his pants. Because if Kol threw him down on Elijah’s bed and started teasing him, he wouldn’t last. He knew he would be begging for Kol to touch him, to bite and nip, to press against him and then he would be begging for more. And while his body was onboard for more, his mind still wasn’t. But in a shower, he knew Kol and he had set boundaries. Some unspoken rule that they followed whenever they showered together. Kol could touch him but never more than his hand. Something about it relaxed Jeremy. Knowing that he set his limits and Kol respected them. All of his boyfriends did. 

 

He had just touched his jean’s button when Kol swatted his hand away. Then with confident fingers Jeremy felt as Kol unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. This was done without looking as the vampire was still pressing soft teasing kissing along his throat. 

 

Then Kol’s mouth disappeared as the vampire knelt behind him, causing Jeremy’s breathing to increased. He felt Kol’s mouth brushing against his thighs and calves through his jeans. Then those same nimble fingers reached around his legs and untied his shoes. A gentle tap on his ankle had him to lift. One foot then the other, his shoes and socks were pulled off. Then Kol’s fingers danced slowing up his legs, gently running along the inside of his legs until they reached his thighs. There they spread wide over the back of his thighs and worked upwards, Kol made a point of squeezing his ass before the hands reached for his waist A single finger teased that line, barely peeking under his pants brushing along his sensitive skin before his pants were pushed down, causing him to shiver. He quickly kicked off his pants without any silent cues for Kol. Who he heard chuckle behind him. 

 

Then the vampire was standing up again hands running along Jeremy’s sides and chest before they went back down again and pushed under his shirt. Jeremy gasped as Kol’s warm hands touched his stomach. After a minute he cursed Kol’s teasing as the vampire took his time, letting his hand roam over Jeremy’s quickly warming skin. Frustrated at the slow pace, he groaned and tired to turn around but Kol’s fast hands caught his hips and held him in place. 

 

“Kol.” He whined. 

 

“Shhhh,” Kol whispered pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. The hands left his hips, sliding upwards, grabbing his shirt and tugging it up. Jeremy happily let the vampire remove it. 

 

He hoped this would signal the end of Kol’s teasing and they could move this into the shower. But as his shirt was dropped to the floor, Kol moved pressing himself against Jeremy’s back again. His hands returning to wander over Jeremy’s chest.

 

Kol’s right hand found one of his nipples and what started off as gentle teasing quickling turned into two fingers squeezing and pinching the small nub. The sudden burst of pain caused him to moan and he tried to bring his own hand pull Kol’s away. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the rough playing, because he did, it was just to much. He was already breathing fast and sweating, not to mention hard. If Kol kept this up he was going to cum in his pants and he didn’t want that. 

 

But it seemed Kol wasn’t ready to be stopped, he easily caught Jeremy’s hand and forced down against his thigh and held it there. Jeremy moaned, silently cursing his kink of being pinned by Kol. His boyfriend however made a pleased sound and returned to his abuse of Jeremy’s nipple. This was accompanied by light but bruising nips at his neck. All of which left Jeremy whimpering and moan, his hips moving as his body searched for friction. Some logical part of his brain knew he had a second hand, one that he could use stop Kol. To free him for the pain part of this blissful torture. But he never raised it. He knew Kol wanted him to be still, to let the vampire play, so he did. Despite how maddening it was. 

 

When he was absolutely certain he wouldn’t last anymore he reached up with his free hand and took a hold of Kol’s wrist. He didn't stop his boyfriend just gave him a soft squeeze. The unspoken message was enough for Kol to stop. The vampire didn’t pull away though. He simply released Jeremy’s nipple, taking Jeremy’s hand in his own and holding it. Then he pressed a soft kiss on Jeremy’s overly sensitive neck and rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment. Kol holding him while he calmed down and got his breathing back under control. When he was ready, he pulled away, this time Kol let him. Then he turned around and reached out and took a hold of his boyfriends jacket and pulled it open then brought his hands up along the opening until he hit Kol’s shoulders and he impaciently shoved it away. Kol smirked at him as the vampire let his jacket be removed. 

 

Then because Jeremy was feeling vindictive he tugged Kol’s shirt up only to stop once it was over his boyfriends head. Kol made a frustrated sound but Jeremy was already moving away from him and towards the bathroom. Standing in nothing but his boxers he reached in and started the shower. While he waited for the water to warm he took in the bathroom and decided he was in love. The tub looked fucking amazing and the shower was big enough for three. He ran his hand over the cool marble of the tub, debating a bath instead of a shower when Kol spoke up from behind him.

 

“I’d bet that was why Elijah chose his room.” 

 

He turned to face Kol. ”What do you mean?” 

 

Kol chuckled and beckoned him closer. He went...slowly. Letting Kol have plenty of time to take him in and from the thin black lines under his boyfriend’s eyes he was sure Kol was enjoying the show. When he was with in arms reach Kol reached out and pulled him close. 

 

“What I mean darling is Elijah has been fantasizing about having you alone in a tub just like this for weeks.” Jeremy tried not to blush. After all, he had just been in the middle of foreplay with Kol. So he should be passed any embarrassment but the idea Kol put in his mind about him and Elijah in the large bath tub sent a rush of heat through him and his cheeks started to burned. 

 

Kol chuckled. 

 

“Glad to see you like the idea.” He pushed Kol away from him and turned towards the shower. It was slowly filling with steam, so ignoring his vampire boyfriend he stripped off his boxers and got in the shower. Kol got in right after him, closing the glass door behind them. They stared at each other for a second, both obviously still thinking about the little game Kol had been playing in the bedroom moments ago. Kol smirked and shoved him up against the cool marble wall. 

 

Jeremy watched as Kol slid down to his knees. He felt a lump in his throat and he tried to speak, to say  _ something _ , but he couldn’t form a sentence. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted him to stop or keep going.

 

He couldn’t understand how Kol still had the patience to tease him, but the damn vampire went for his abdomen first, placing soft quick kisses along his hips and below his waistline. Then he ran his tongue around Jeremy’s belly button. Moving ever so slowly, he kissed downward from his navel, following Jeremy’s happy trail to his cock. This should have been the end to the torture, but Kol  kissed along his length, from base to tip. His lips barely grazed his skin, but it was still enough to have Jeremy fighting the urge to scream at the vampire to hurry the fuck up. 

 

“Kol.” He moaned as his hips moved forward on their own. They didn’t move far as both of Kol’s hands caught them and held them still. He cursed under his breath, not that it did any good. Because Kol’s vampire hearing hear him anyways and the vampire just chuckled, ran his tongue across the head of Jeremy’s member. 

 

“Fuck.” He cursed. Earning another chuckle. “Assholes.” He muttered with no real anger. 

 

One of Kol’s hands left his hip and wrapped about the bottom of his cock. 

 

He moaned. “Please.”  He begged, just as Kol’s mouth closed around him. The sudden wet heat caused him to cry out and he reached down to grab Kol’s shoulder. Kol quickly found a slow rhythm with both his mouth and hand. Jeremy wasn’t sure how long he stood there, back pressed against the wall with Kol working him over ever so slowly but it felt like hours. When he finally felt his end nearing he tried to use the hand on Kol’s shoulder to push the vampire away. But Kol just took him deeper and fucking hummed. 

 

Jeremy cried out as his orgaism slammed into him and if Kol hadn’t been holding him up he would have slide to the floor in a boneless puddle. Kol’s hand on his cock stopped moving up his mouth kept going gently working him through the aftershocks of his orgasm until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

He whined and pushed at Kol’s shoulder again. This time the vampire moved back releasing his now limp cock with a satisfied grin on his face. 

 

Jeremy moved his hand from his boyfriends shoulder to his hair and pulled Kol to his feet. Once the vampires was standing he pulled him in for a searing kiss. He could taste himself on Kol’s lips and he moaned into Kol’s mouth. The vampire’s mouth opened and Jeremy’s tongue slide in happily. With his free hand he wondered down Kol’s chest until he found what he was looking for. There was a groan from the vampire when he wrapped his fingers around him. Jeremy wasn’t the tease his boyfriend was, he quickly found a fast but pleasing place and stroked Kol as they made out. It didn’t take long before Kol was pulling away from his mouth and kissing along his jaw and then down this neck. The Original easily found that highly sensitive spot just where neck meets shoulder and bite down. If Jerewmy hadn’t already cum he might have from the wave of pleasure that washed over him as Kol drank from him. He road that high feeling through Kol cumming over his hand, only when Kol pulled away and his legs were jello, did he start to come down. 

 

“Fuck.” He mumbled happily. 

 

Kol’s who was resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder laughed, “we just did.”

 

He groaned at cheesy line but didn’t make a comment. The stayed like that for a few moments. It wasn’t to bad, the hot water and steam made the shower comfortable. The after glow of an orgasim made it relaxing. But slowly Jeremy started to feel like he could stand on his own and he wanted to get clean, so he shoved Kol off him with a smile and searched for the soap. Not that Kol let him wash his own body. The vampire stole the body wash bottle the second he found it and poured a good amount into his hand. Then he took his time wash every inch of Jeremy’s body, including his hair. Which Jeremy found he enjoyed thoroughly. Especially when Kol raked his fingernails across his scalp. When he was finished Jeremy snatched the bottle before Kol could grab it again and returned the favor.  

 

As he finished there was a pounding at the bathroom door. 

 

“Not that I mind you two having fun,” Carolines voice rang out, “But Ric says if you aren’t down stairs in five minutes you don’t lunch.” Jeremy blushed. 

 

“Sorry.” He yelled.

 

“Or we could always go for round two.” Kol whispered in his ear and fuck if Jeremy’s body didn’t like that sound of that. But he swatted Kol away, “We will be right down.” He shouted at Caroline and opened the shower door stepping out. He grabbed the first towel he could and rushed out of the bathroom. 

 

“Rude.” Kol called after him.

 

It wasn’t from the embarrassment that he ran, he knew Caroline had heard him and his boyfriend’s before. It was from the desire to take Kol up on his suggestion of a round two. If he stay neat his boyfriend right now, naked, they were never going to leave the bed room. He tired to ignore Kol when he followed him into the bedroom...towelless. When Kol slipped on a part of his jeans without boxers and started rummaging through Elijah’s shirts, Jeremy couldn’t ignore him anymore. 

 

Thankfully he already had his own pants on, because instead of doing something stupid like shoving Kol against the dresser he grabbed a random and rushed out of the room. He could hear Kol laughing as he walked down the stairs. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo, I wrote this today and holy fuck it did not go as planned. Klaus and Elijah seemed to have their own ideas and this little twist surprised even me haha, This might be my favorite chapter since part one of this series, I really hope you guys like it.

******-Jeremy’s POV-**

 

Kol’s hand rested on his thigh. It was more comforting than sexual, it also kept Jeremy from bouncing his leg because of nerves and annoying the shit out of everyone. He tried to eat but ended up pushing the food around more than anything else. He could feel the disapproving looks from Ric and Matt but neither man said anything. 

Shoving his plate away he leaned back in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He knew it was pointless to text Klaus as his phone was sitting a few inches away from Jeremy. But he could still text Elijah, for the hundredth time. He was about to send a  _ ‘Call me’ _ message when he heard the front door open. 

He was out of his seat on rushing out of the kitchen before the door closed. When he rounded the corner and saw his boyfriend, blood free and in one piece he slammed into him. Wrapping his arms around the surprised vampire. 

“Jeremy,” Elijah sounded surprised though the vampire wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight against his chest. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Kol demanded from behind Jeremy. 

Elijah groaned and let Jeremy go. Not that Jeremy went far. Elijah may not have been holding him anyone but that didn’t mean he was ready to let the vampire go just yet. He had been so worried it felt nice to just rest his head against Elijah’s chest. 

“Dealing with a problem.” Elijah told his brother. 

“What kind of a problem?” Ric asked.

A hand found Jeremy’s hair and pulled his head back, arching it so he was looking at Elijah, “Did you bring all your friends?” The vampire asked, though Jeremy could tell he was amused and not angry. 

“Yes.” He said, “Because you and Klaus stopped responding and we got worried.” The vampire frowned. With the hand not holding Jeremy’s Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Jeremy watched as Elijah clicked it on and then noticed all the missed calls and messages. Elijah looked away from the phone and then at Kol and then at Jeremy. 

Jeremy could see a troubled look on Elijah’s face so he stepped back, giving the man some space. Elijah just stared at him for a second before he placed his phone back into his pocket. 

“Come.” He said before walking out of the room. Jeremy looked at Kol who just shrugged, hoping everything was okay he linked his arm around Kol’s and they both followed Elijah into the kitchen the others right behind them. 

 

“What happened?” Ric asked as they all sat back down at the table. Elijah taking the sit on the other side of Jeremy. Something about having two of his boyfriends sitting next to him helped sooth the worry about the still missing third. 

“Witches.” Elijah said, then he gave Kol a sad look which had the younger Original tilting his head to the side, clearly confused, “And Marcellus.” 

“What?” Kol asked confused. “Marcel is dead.” Caroline and Tyler snorted in sync, which got them a dark glare from both Originals. 

Caroline sighed, “It’s not like we haven’t seen the dead come back.” she said with a shrug.

“Only Marcellus was never dead.” Elijah said quietly. Kol’s head snapped to his brother and Jeremy could feel the hurt and anger bleeding through their bond. He winced and took Kol’s hand in his own, trying to calm him down. 

“Who is Marcel?” Matt asked. 

“Klaus’ prodigal son.” Sneered Kol before he leaned back against his chair. His mask back on, pretending he didn’t care. If it wasn’t for the strong almost bone crushing hold on his hand Jeremy might have believed it. 

“Klaus meet Marcel, here in New Orleans. We hadn’t been here long and in true Klaus fashion he had already caused the death of the governor's son. It was on the way to the funeral that Rebekah, Klaus and I saw a young black boy being whipped. The child reacted in anger instead of fear, throwing apples at the man hurting him. Klaus saw something in the boy, and took him. He was the one to name him Marcellus and we raised him. We were not the best family, never had been, but Marcel caused a tension we had never experienced before. He gave me hope for Klaus as I had never seen my brother truly care for another outside of us. But,” Elijah stopped and looked at Kol. who lowered his head. Jeremy squeezed his hand. “There was jealousy as well, Kol for one hated the love and attention Klaus and myself gave the young Marcel,” Jeremy could see regret in Elijah’s eyes and he reached and took Elijah’s hand in his free and gave him a soft smile. “The biggest issue was Rebekah.” 

There was a sigh from both Originals though Kol didn’t lift his head, “As Marcel grew from a boy into a man, he and Rebekah grew closer. It anger Klaus. Their closeness. He eventually daggered Rebekah to put a stop to it. But the damage was done. For even when she was free the draw between her and Marcel was there. Our father arrived soon after. It was supposed to be an entertaining night at the Opera for our family, instead my father compelled the audience to enjoy it while he had Marcel tied and bleeding on the stage. Klaus tried to save him as did Rebekah but our father, or we had believed our father killed him. I saw his hand in Marcel’s chest and his teeth in his neck. I had believed it over, there was nothing for us to do. So, I grabbed my siblings and told them to run.” 

The kitchen fell silent.

“But he wasn't.” Tyler said after a few moments. Elijah nodded. 

“He never reached out.” Jeremy said, “That’s why Klaus feels so angry.” Everyone looked at him, “I checked the bond, “he said with a shrug, “It's why me and Kol were so worried, something felt off Klaus and Elijah both seemed hurt and pissed.” 

“Where is Nik?” Kol asked finally look up and at Elijah. 

“He was supposed to meet and talk to Marcel this morning. Though I believed he would be back by now.” 

 

Jeremy started to worry. Though this time it wasn’t about what could have happened to Klaus it was what Klaus could have done. The hybrid didn’t handle his emotions well, though he was getting better. The idea that someone he saw as a son and had thought was dead, being alive and he hadn’t known, had to have been painful. Add in the betrayal of Marcel not seeking him out afterwards. Jeremy had no doubt Klaus was furious which meant trouble. 

“Excuse me.” He said, dropping both boyfriends’ hands. The both gave him a questioning look, he just waved them off, “Finishing telling them about the witches,” He told both Elijah and Kol, “I need some air.” They let him go. 

He was pretty sure they didn’t see him grab Kol’s keys or his jacket. He knew they would hear the car the second he started it up, but he also knew he could out run them if he had too. So, he started the car and pulled out of the long dirt driveway. As he drove he tried to feel for the bond inside him. It was strange doing it with his eyes open and trying to focus on the road at the same time. But eventually he found Klaus’ strand and started following it. 

He found Klaus walking down the side of the road. The sight was an odd one. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen Klaus just walk somewhere. Not unless it was to make an entrance or because Jeremy was with him. 

He pulled up next to his boyfriend and rolled down the window, “Need a ride?” he asked. He almost laughed at the way Klaus’ head shot up at the sound of his voice. 

“Jeremy, Love, what are you doing here?” Klaus asked as he got into the car. 

Jeremy could see a couple drops of  blood on the other man’s shirt and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Klaus followed his gaze and sighed, “No one is dead.” He said in a dry tone. 

Jeremy reached across and grabbed the vampire’s chin forcing the man to look at him, he could see the surprise in Klaus’ eyes as he did. This wasn’t something Jeremy had ever done before, although Elijah had done it enough to him for him to know it worked at getting someone's attention and holding it. 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked. 

Klaus looked at him, his eyes searching Jeremy’s. “Elijah told you.” He muttered after a second. 

Jeremy nodded. “He’s worried.” Jeremy said. He leaned over the middle of the car and wrapped Klaus in a hug. The stubborn hybrid hesitated for a second before returning it. But once he did Jeremy felt the man press his nose against his neck and breath in deep. He wasn’t sure the reason for Klaus’ actions, but he did feel his body relax.

They stayed like this until the position got uncomfortable, then Jeremy pulled back, “Ready to head back?” He asked and Klaus nodded. 

“Who all followed you here?” The man asked as they started to drive, it was light and playful and from the grin on his face, Jeremy knew Klaus was teasing him. 

“Kol.” He said, Klaus looked at him and Jeremy could read the,  _ ‘no shit, _ ’ in the look, he chuckled. 

“Matt, Care, Tyler, and Ric.” He answered. 

“I do believe Elijah ordered them to keep you and Kol in Mystic Falls.” Klaus said raising a brow at him. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and responded, “We were worried.” He said with a shrug. 

“You could have been walking into a dangerous situation.” There was a growl in his tone. 

“But we didn’t.” Jeremy replied. 

The growl deepened, “You do not know that. This city is on the verge of war.” Klaus said looking up at him, the yellow in the hybrid’s eyes should have warned him not to push. But Jeremy wasn’t about to let his overprotective boyfriends try to shield him from any potential threats. They were his just as much as he was theirs and he had just as much of a right to fight for them as they did him. 

“Then we will fight it together.” He said. 

Klaus’s growl deepened, “Pull over.” The vampire ordered. Jeremy knew that disobeying was a bad idea, Klaus seemed to be struggling to control himself and Jeremy didn’t want to cause an accident. So he pulled over and turned off the car. He was not expecting, that once the car was off, Klaus would reach across, unbuckle his seatbelt, and pull him from his seat and into the vampire’s lap. He yelped at the sudden manhandling but didn’t resist. 

 

He straddled Klaus’ lap, looking him in the eye. He had a second to consider that all he could see was the wolf, no vampire, before Klaus was kissing him. It was deep and desperate, which stole Jeremy’s breath. After a second Klaus pulled back and sought Jeremy’s neck. Tilting his head to make it easier Jeremy let his eyes close as he struggled to hold back a moan. Klaus nipped at the same spot Kol had bitten only hours before and Jeremy’s whole body surged with lust at the reminder. 

“You are stubborn.” Klaus scolded against his skin. Another nip and then a tongue warm and wet brush against his skin. Jeremy moaned, “And reckless,” the tongue disappeared and teeth were back, this time biting hard enough for Jeremy to cry out. “I don’t know what I would do, if you got hurt.” 

Jeremy’s brain told him he should say something, insist he could handle himself, but was distracted when Klaus bit him again. This time deep enough Jeremy knew there would be blood, and all he managed was a moan at the mix of pleasure and pain. 

“I want to protect you.” Klaus whispered, licking at his throat again where Jeremy could feel warm blood rolling downwards. The feel of Klaus’ tongue chasing his blood had him panting. He knew he was hard and needed to feel more of Klaus. He pressed closer, his vampire made a pleased sound and an arm wrapped around his back pulling him flat against Klaus’ body. Jeremy could feel that Klaus was just as hard, and the way the vampire had shifted them had them rubbing against each other, “I  _ need  _ to protect you.” Klaus growled out rocking against him, Jeremy groaned, rolling his own hips. 

“Fuck.” Jeremy moaned, feeling himself getting closer to an orgasm. 

“Mine.” Klaus whispered before his grip tightened and Jeremy tried not to cry out as the hybrid bit his neck again. His vision went white as he came. He could still feel Klaus rocking against him and shivered from the pleasant jolts it sent through him. It didn’t take long before the hybrid finished and pulled Jeremy into another kiss. 

“Klaus.” he said as he tried to remember how to breath. Klaus chuckled and shifted him so that Jeremy’s head was resting against his shoulder. Jeremy let himself relax for a few minutes before he spoke, “That was different.” He whispered, because it had been. He may not have gone all the way with any of his vampires but he had fooled around with them enough to know them, or at least he had thought he had. 

“The wolf.” Klaus said, sounding surprised. Jeremy lifted his head to look at him. “I normally only feel it when I use it or full moons. Just now it was so close to the surface that I could barely hold it back. It wanted to care for you, protect you,” Klaus reached down and turned Jeremy’s head by pressing a knuckle against his cheek and pushing, “To mark you.” 

Jeremy shivered as a finger ran along the bite on his neck. He swallowed as the  _ need _ to have Klaus’ lips press against it hit him. He pulled away surprised and stumbled around until he was back in the driver's seat.  _ Did the mark just affect him?  _

“Jeremy?” Klaus said looking at him concerned. 

“I’m okay.” He said sending his boyfriend a smile. The hybrid looked doubtful but it didn’t stop him from starting up the car again and driving off. Jeremy tried not to think about the bite on his neck, but he could have swore it was tingling.  _ Would it change things?,  _ he wondered, _ would it change him?  _ He had read enough lore in Ric’s books to have an idea what just happened and he was freaking out. Not because he didn’t like the idea, not entirely. His whole body hummed still from the pleasure of the bite, and truthful his heart did too. But if he was right, it could change everything. And not for the better. The brothers and him had somehow balanced their relationship. They all cared for each other and took care of each other, there was a harmony to what they built. Jeremy’s relationship with each Original was equal. In the way that he loved each of them, they loved him and none tried to take or steal him away from the others. But if Klaus’ wolf had just done what Jeremy thought it had, it could screw up that whole balance. And he was scared.

He felt Klaus’ eyes on him as they drove. He knew the man could hear his heart pounding and probably could smell his mixed emotions. But thankfully he didn’t say anything. When they arrived at the house, Jeremy groaned as his two other boyfriends and friends walked outside. Kol and Elijah were frowning at them. He gave a second to wonder if they had felt anything or if they were pissed he took off. He prayed it was because he took off. 

 

He parked and hopped out of the car.

The group welcomed them both back. Jeremy blushed when more than one set of eyes landed on his neck. He shifted and had to resist to urge to cover the tender skin. 

“What the hell happened to you neck?” Of course Matt would be the one to just shout it out. Jeremy sighed, and sent a pointed to look at Klaus. He heard Caroline snicker and sent her a glare. She just smiled at him. 

“Jer–” Ric started. 

“I need a shower.” He said cutting the man off. Sure, he had already showered with Kol, but he was covered in blood, sweat and cum; so it wasn’t a lie. He watched as Ric’s eyes narrowed at him.  _ Fuck, _ he thought,  _ Ric was thinking the same thing he was about the bite.  _

“Okay everyone inside,” Ric said, shoving at Tyler who was staring wide eyed at Jeremy. He gulped,  _ Could Tyler tell?  _

Jeremy could feel the awkwardness as everyone moved into the house. He knew everyone had questions but he wasn’t sure he had the answers. So, when everyone was mumbling and moving towards the living room, he snagged Ric’s arm and dragged him up the stairs. 

“Je–” He covered the man’s mouth and pointed to his ears. Ric nodded. He shoved Ric into Elijah’s room and then into the bathroom, he tried not to blush at the raised brow Ric shot him. He closed the door and then turned on every faucet in the bathroom. 

“We should be okay now.” He whispered. Ric nodded in understanding and moved forward, he tilted Jeremy’s head to the side and inspected the bite on his neck. 

“Hell,” The man muttered before letting go and stepping back. “Jeremy that’s a Mating Mark.” 

Jeremy took a breath, or he tried too, everything around him spun and he felt Ric catch him as his knees buckled. All he could think was  _ ‘they’re going to fight,’ _ over and over again. The three men he loved were going to fight, because Klaus’ wolf had marked him, claimed him as his own and Jeremy didn’t think Kol or Elijah would take that to well. 

“I can’t lose them.” He mumbled against Ric’s chest. When that man had wrapped him in a hug he didn’t know. But he took the comfort, as he started to cry.  

“Breathe, Jeremy.” Ric said rubbing his hand on his back. “You aren’t going to lose them, okay. You managed to get three people who have fought, lied and betrayed each other so many times they forgot they loved and care for each other. You got three brothers to not only admit they loved the same man, but to agree to share a relationship with him. You can get them through this.” 

He let his mentor and friend hold him, until he was through crying. Still a little shaky he pulled away and sat on the floor. 

“Okay.” he muttered, “Okay.” He took a breath, “Can you get Elijah?” He asked. Because Elijah would be the calmest, he hoped. If he could get Elijah to understand and not attack his brother then he had someone to help him with Kol. Who, he was almost positive would attack Klaus. 

Ric nodded and left. 

 

He moved to sit with his back against the bathroom sink cabinet. With his eyes closed he listened to the sound of the water running. It helped him stay calm, as he hoped that Ric was right and that he could keep his boyfriends from trying to kill each other. 

A gentle knock at the door had him opening his eyes, “Jeremy?” Elijah asked through the door. 

“Come in.” He said not getting off the ground. The vampire gave him a puzzled look and then sat next to him on the floor. 

“What happened?” Elijah asked, looking at him. 

Jeremy looked at the shower instead of Elijah. “I followed the bond to find him. He was just walking along the side of the road. It was weird, but I figured he wanted time to clear his head. We talked, or he questioned and I answered. But I think he was still worked up about Marcel and having me argue about fighting with you guys instead of hiding away, safe and protected, pushed his wolf too hard.” He stopped, not really sure how to describe it. None of them really talked about Klaus’ wolf side much. It was like it had gotten over looked, a mistake they were all about to regret. 

“Wolf?” Elijah asked. 

He nodded, “I could see it in his eyes.” He said, “They were yellow, no traces of the black veins of his vampire, I thought it was weird but shrugged it off. I shouldn’t have kept pushing but I did. He ended up telling me to pull over which  I did.“ He blushed, “ And things escalated. It wasn’t until after that I realized he hadn’t bitten me like a vampire–” He stopped. And looked over at Elijah. 

At first, it seemed the older man didn’t understand but then he tilted his head and his eyes zeroed in on Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy’s palms were sweating when Elijah pushed to his knees and moved to kneel in front of him. He closed his eyes, when Elijah took his face and gently turned it so he could see his neck. He jerked when Elijah's finger touched the mark and it sent a jolt through him. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t pleasant like Klaus’ had been. He swallowed and tried not to think about it. Elijah examined it for a few seconds before letting him go. 

“You have a theory.” Elijah said calmly, too fucking calm. 

Jeremy opened his eyes and pushed to his knees when he saw thin black lines spreading under the vampire’s eyes. “Please.” He whispered, taking Elijah’s face in both his hands, “Please don’t.” He pleaded. He needed Elijah. If Elijah couldn’t handle this. Kol wouldn’t be able too and he didn’t want to think about what would happen. 

Elijah’s hands came up and wrapped around his wrists. The firm but gentle touch didn’t worry Jeremy near as much as the vampire closing his eyes and leaning forward to press his lips against his right wrist. He shivered from the delicate kiss. 

“Your theory.” Elijah whispered lips still pressed against his skin. 

“I think we have all forgotten,” He whispered, “that Klaus is also a werewolf. Even Klaus. He brags about being a hybrid, but I don’t think he ever gave it much thought. Not more than the strength and power it granted him. But, Elijah, it is a creature. A living, breathing creature; it comes with it’s own wants, needs and desires. It’s own instincts. 

“And I think finding out someone he viewed as a son was alive but never sought him out, hurt him more that he wanted to admit. I think he tried to bury it. Probably by hunting and feeding, letting his vampire side out. But I think he didn’t just let his vampire out. I think he woke up the wolf he has long ignored. And I think when I showed here, in a potential war zone, that wolf surged forward and took control.” 

Elijah lifted his head pulling his mouth away from Jeremy’s wrist as he continued speaking. “He said something after, it’s how I knew. He said he had felt the wolf. He said he could feel how badly it wanted to protect me, care for me and that it wanted to mark me.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Elijah’s, “I don’t think he understands, Elijah. He doesn’t realizes what he has done.” It felt important that Elijah knew that. Knew that Klaus hadn’t done this intentionally. That he wasn’t betraying them or trying to take Jeremy away from them. His heart raced as he waited for his boyfriend’s reaction. 

It felt like a lifetime before Elijah pulled back far enough to place a kiss on his forehead. Then Elijah was standing and pulling Jeremy to his feet with him. 

“We need to tell him.” Elijah said turning towards the door. 

Panic flooded him, Jeremy rushed forwards and grabbed Elijah's’ wrist, “We can’t.” He said, “We don’t know how he will react or Kol. Hell, we don’t even know what it really means.” He was breathing fast, he knew it, but this whole thing had him on edge and freaked out. 

Elijah took his free hand and put it on Jeremy’s chest, “Breathe.” The vampire whispered, leaning close, “It will be okay, Jeremy.” Elijah pulled his other hand free of Jeremy’s hold and wrapped it around him pulling them into an awkward hug, “You’re scared.” Elijah said in a tender voice, “Not just about our reactions. But about how the mark might affect you.” 

He tried to shake his head because while the thoughts had crossed his mind, and it worried him, he was definitely more concerned about his boyfriends. 

“Yes you are.” Elijah said, “You’’ll ignore it because you have a habit of putting us first. And right now you believe we are going to tear each other apart over this. But you are smart enough to know that a wolf bite, a marking, is magical; and you and magic have a difficult past. So,” Elijah pulled back and they looked at each other, “While I can’t promise no fighting. I can promise I will not allow any of us to truly harm each other. And I promise we will learn about the Mate’s mark and everything we can to make sure it has no ill side effects.” 

Jeremy lunged forwards and kissed Elijah. The relief of the vampire’s promises hadn’t killed all of Jeremy's fears but it had helped relieve a good number of them. 

“Now,“ Elijah said pulling them apart. “Help me turn everything off in here and let’s go discuss this with the others.” 


	10. Chapter 10

_ - _ **Klaus’ POV-**

 

Instead of rushing home, Klaus walked. It wasn’t something he had done in a very long time. Walked somewhere at a human speed instead of rushing off as a vampire. It seemed time consuming and useless. But today something pulled at him to take his time. Stay outside and enjoy it. While painting was his ideal choice for clearing his head or working through a problem, he figured walking might do the trick. So, he took his time. 

 

He paid little attention to the car he heard approaching until it slowed down. He tensed expecting an attack. Needless to say he was not expecting Jeremy to offer him a ride. His head snapped up and he wanted to growl at his lover for being here. The grin Jeremy shot him as he climbed in calmed him down a little and even helped ease some of  his earlier tension. 

 

Once inside the car, he looked over at Jeremy and with a smirk asked, “Jeremy, love, what are you doing here?” His lover smiled then dropped his eyes down to the collar of his shirt and raised a brow. He sighed, “No one is dead.” He tried to hide his irritation at Jeremy avoiding his question and the guilt he felt about the people he feed from, not because he drank their blood but because he had flirted and danced with them. 

 

He startled with Jeremy took his chin and pulled it towards him, “Are you okay?” The question surprised him and he tried to reason why Jeremy was asking. Then he saw the sympathy in Jeremy’s eyes and understood. “Elijah told you.” 

 

The hunter nodded, “He’s worried.” The hug that followed shocked him enough that it took him a second to relax into it. When he did Jeremy’s scent wrapped around him and he felt this  _ need _ to breath it in. He pressed his nose into the soft skin were Jeremy’s shoulder and neck meet and inhaled. The scent was incredible and calmed him.  

 

They stayed like that for a short time, too short, something inside him said, before Jeremy pulled away from him and asked, “Ready to head back?” He wanted to say no. That he wanted to stay here, in the car, breathing in Jeremy’s scent. But that seemed ridiculous so he nodded instead. 

 

Needing to think about something else, he asked, “Who all followed you here?” He said it teasingly because he had no doubt Jeremy’s friends followed him here. The information would also give him an idea of who was all back at the house and what allies they had if a fight came their way. 

 

“Kol.” Jeremy said, teasing him back. He sent him an unamused look. Because no shit, his brother came with him. Jeremy chuckled. “Matt, Care, Tyler, and Ric.”  He had expected the three but the hunter slash teacher surprised him. He would have expected Ric to stay in Mystic Falls, to look after his girlfriend and Elena. 

 

“I do believe Elijah ordered them to keep you and Kol in Mystic Falls.” Klaus said raising a brow at his boyfriend. Jeremy rolled his eyes, “We were worried.” Klaus tried not to growl at the shrug that followed. Jeremy's habit of placing himself in stupid or dangerous situations because he cared too much about his friends was a problem that he really needed to correct. 

 

“You could have been walking into a dangerous situation.” He couldn’t hold back the small growl that came out due to his worry and frustration. 

 

“But we didn’t.” Jeremy replied, like he didn’t see the problem. Klaus felt his pulse rise. He loved Jeremy and the idea that he could be so nonchalant about this irritated him. 

 

“You do not know that. This city is on the verge of war.” He felt the growl in his chest before he released it. He looked at Jeremy, hoping the hunter would understand this was important. That he was mortal and breakable and that Klaus hated the thought of losing him.

 

“Then we will fight it together.” Jeremy said. And something snapped inside of him. The urge to rip Jeremy out of his seat and pin his young lover beneath him raged through him, and for the first time, Klaus was scared he was losing control. “Pull over,” he demanded and tried to regain control as Jeremy pulled the car over, but this was different from anything he had felt before. It didn’t feel like any urges he had felt from his vampire side before and it was only as the car stopped and he reached for Jeremy’s seat belt buckle that he understood. It didn’t feel like his vampire because it wasn’t. His wolf was fighting for control in a way it hadn’t ever before, not even on a full moon. 

 

He heard Jeremy yelp when he picked him up and pulled him over to straddle his lap. There was a second where they stared eye to eye, where his wolf fought to nip Jeremy for disobeying and placing himself in danger. Not liking the idea of biting his lover in a way that was for punishment instead of blood or pleasure, he kissed him instead. Pouring his frustration, desperation and love into it. He could hear Jeremy’s heart start to race and pulled away to find his neck. There was this desire building inside him to nip and bite Jeremy’s tender skin. Not to feed, he understood that desire, this was something else. Something possessive and demanding. 

 

“You are stubborn,” Klaus chided as he nipped at Jeremy’s throat. His lover moaned and Klaus rewarded him by teasing his tongue over the skin he had just bit. “And reckless,” he added and bit Jeremy again. He bite harder then he had intended; the wolf in him wanting to taste more of Jeremy then just his skin and sweat. He would have apologized if Jeremy hadn’t seemed to enjoy it. “I don’t know what I would do, if you got hurt.” He admitted, before sank his teeth in Jeremy’s neck, deep enough to draw blood. 

 

He groaned, “I want to protect you.” He lick at the blood, the wolf in him urging him to lap up the blood. He could tell Jeremy was getting lost in the haze of lust and desire because he was breathing fast and trying to pull them closer against each other. He obliged by shifting Jeremy on top of him bring their cocks into alignment and rock upward against jeremy. The human moaned loudly. “I  _ need _ to protect you.” He growled rubbing against his lover. He grinned when Jeremy cursed, then a wave of possessiveness washed over him, “Mine,” He whispered and buried his teeth in Jeremy’s already torn skin. The hunter cried out as he came. Klaus and his wolf basketed in the taste and scent of their lover as they too found their release. He pulled Jeremy into a kiss needed to taste him again, then it was as if his wolf faded away, leaving Klaus feeling a little lightheaded.

.

“Klaus,” Jeremy whined sounding wrecked, he chuckled and moved Jeremy so he could lay more comfortably. 

 

“That was different.” Jeremy whispered.  _ Understatement,  _ Klaus thought.

 

“The wolf,” Klaus said, trying to find the words to explain what he felt, “I normally only feel it when I use it or full moons. Just now it was so close to the surface that I could barely hold it back. It wanted to care for you, protect you,” He look at Jeremy who had at some point lifted his head off his shoulder. He reached down and turned Jeremy’s head to the side with just the press of his knuckle, something warmed at how easily Jeremy followed his lead. “To mark you,” He said finishing his thoughts. He felt Jeremy shiver against him when he ran his finger over the bite mark he had left. It caused his wolf to stir again. He wanted to lean down and brush his tongue over it, to taste it–

 

Jeremy practically jumped out of his arms and back into the driver's seat. Klaus frowned had he hurt him?

 

“Jeremy?” he asked looking over, concerned. He was sure he would have smelled pain if he had hurt his young lover but maybe he had been to lost in his wolf and had missed it. 

 

“I’m okay.” He said smiling. It was off and Klaus started to worry. Maybe he hadn’t hurt him. Maybe he had gone to far, pushed Jeremy passed what he was comfortable with, or worse the biting had been too rough and now he was scared. He wanted to ask but fear stopped him.  _ What if Jeremy didn’t feel safe around him alone anymore? _ His head raced trying to pinpoint any moment in the past 30 minutes or so that jeremy seemed uncomfortable but he couldn’t. He cursed himself for losing control and started trying to think of ways to fix it. He’d have to ask Elijah. His brother would know. 

 

The silence as they drove was suffocating. He wanted so bad to speak to explain everything to Jeremy but his boyfriend seemed to need space and as hard as it was, he bit his tongue. The others greeted them as they pulled up to the house. Both his brothers looked unhappy with Jeremy, meaning this trip had been another reckless disappearing act on behalf of Jeremy. Klaus sighed. 

 

“What the hell happened to you neck?” Matt shouted at Jeremy who blushed. Klaus frowned, W _ hy hadn’t he healed it? _ He hadn’t even thought about it. He went to say something, but Ric spoke first, or at least he tried to. He was quickly cut off by Jeremy declaring he needed a shower. Klaus felt at a lose, Jeremy was acting off and Klaus didn’t know what to do. 

 

He tried to follow after Jeremy and Ric when the hunter started dragging his mentor up the stairs but Elijah grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room. 

 

“What happened?” Elijah asked handing him a drink. 

 

Klaus looked up at his brother, “I’m not sure.” 

 

Elijah raised an eyebrow, “Something happened, I can smell it.” 

 

Klaus shot his brother a glare and than sighed, “I think I pushed him too far. But he wouldn’t talk to me.” The look his brother sent him, said he didn’t believe that was all of it. 

 

Klaus growled, “It was different. My wolf, I think I lost control and it scared him.” He downed his drink and passed the glass to his brother to fill again. When it was full and back in his hand he looked up at Elijah, “How do I fix this?” he asked hoping he didn’t sound a desperate as he felt. 

 

Elijah put a hand on his shoulder, “Talk to him. Jeremy is intelligent and kind hearted, I do not believe he will hold your loss of control against you.” 

 

“Elijah.” Ric said entering the room. Klaus frowned at the apprehensive look the man shot him.  _ What had Jeremy said?  _ “Jeremy wants you,” The teacher slash hunter gestured to the stairs with his head. His brother silently asked him if he was okay. He nodded. Maybe Elijah could get Jeremy to open up to him. His brother pulled his hand away and vanished up the stairs. 

 

“Is he okay?” He asked turning to look at the other man. 

 

Ric sighed, “Klaus, he is afraid and freaking out about consequences to something I don’t even understand. But I believe if you three keep it together and remind him how much he means to all of you, and that you aren’t going to kill each other or run off at the first big issue than he will be fine.” 

 

“I don’t understand?” He said, trying to grasp the pieces and put them together. _ Consequences to what? And what issue? Jeremy had been with all of us, so the sex in the car couldn’t be what he was freaking out about. _ But if it wasn’t, than he had no idea what was really bothering his young hunter. 

 

“Ric,” He said, glaring at the man, “What am I missing?” The man didn’t even seem afraid of his glare, he wanted to growl at how soft he had become because of Jeremy. But he didn’t really regret it. 

 

“Give him time.” Ric said, “He’ll explain.” Klaus did growl this time, more out of frustration than anger. Ric just walked over and patted him on the shoulder, than took his glass and filled it. To his surprise the hunter downed it before filling it again and passing it to him. “You’re going to need that.” He said before he turning and leaving the room. 

 

He stared at the glass for several minutes before he picked it up and finished it in one go. Than he found a couch and sprawled out on top of it. There wasn’t much more he could do at the moment but wait. 

 

Kol joined him a few minutes later, shoving his feet to the side so he could sit on the end of the couch. Kol stared at him for a moment before leaning back against the couch and saying, “So, Marcellus.” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said looking away from his little brother. He didn’t really believe that would stop Kol from pressing. But he hoped. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kol said quietly. Stunned, Klaus looked back at him and he could see it on Kol’s face. His brother meant it. He swallowed and gave him a small nod. They both fell silent after that and randomly sipped their drinks while in their own thoughts.

 

It felt like forever before Elijah entered the room with Jeremy sheepishly following him from behind. Something about the shy and hesitant way Jeremy was moving worried him. And the wolf part of him surfaced demanding that he go comfort their lover. He took a normally unneeded deep breath and pushed it down. 

 

“What’s going on?” Kol asked. 

 

Elijah reached behind him and tugged Jeremy forward, with gentle hands he tilted their boyfriend’s head to the side exposing the already bruising bite on his neck. Klaus gulped feeling guilty. But when Elijah touched it, his wolf cried,  _ Mine, _ and he couldn’t contain the growl that tore through him. All eyes in the room landed on him and Klaus had to shake his head to stop himself. 

 

“The hell?” Kol asked looking between him and Elijah. 

 

“Brother,” Elijah said, “I believe we have all made a mistake, as Jeremy pointed out to me. We have forgotten you are more that just a vampire, you are a wolf.” Kol gasped, and Klaus looked at him, hoping his little brother would fill in what he was so cleary missing. But Kol didn’t look at him, instead he stared at Jeremy a bewildered, shocked expression on his face. 

 

“It’s a Mating Mark.” Ric said entering the room, the rest of their guests behind him. “It means your wolf has claimed Jeremy as his, for lack of a better word, mate.” 

 

His brain stopped working, as the word,  _ ‘Mate,’  _ rang in his ears. 

 

“That’s not possible.” He muttered after a second. “How?” He asked after. Because Jeremy looked far to freaked for it not to be true and Ric wouldn’t have lied, not if it involved Jeremy. 

 

“You told Jeremy your wolf took control earlier?” Elijah asked. Klaus nodded. “Jeremy’s theory is you were emotionally compromised,” He opened his mouth to deny it but Elijah’s glare, had him slamming it shut. “He thinks it gave your wolf an opportunity to seize control and claim Jeremy.” Elijah took a step around Jeremy and approached him. Klaus tried not to tense but he was starting to understand and what consequences Ric had been talking about. He had betrayed his brothers and the agreement they made when they had promised not to try and take Jeremy from each other. 

 

“Klaus,” Elijah said, kneeling in front of him, “Brother.” He met Elijah’s gaze, “This is not your fault. None of us thought of the wolf. It never occurred to me that it would have its own desires, or that it would act upon them. It was remiss of us to dismiss it. I do not know what the Mark means. Not yet, but I have already promised Jeremy that we will not let it destroy what we all have.” Elijah broke away from his eyes and looked at Kol, “I do not plan on breaking the promise.” There was a threat in the last statement, one that Kol from the widening of his eyes hadn’t missed. 

Jeremy moved over to Kol and took his hand, “We’re okay.” was all he said. Klaus figured it worked because Kol shot them both a nod and relaxed. Then it was like the whole room exhaled. Like each of them had been waiting for a fight and now it had passed. 

 

“What does it mean?” Matt asked. Almost all eyes went to Ric, but it wasn’t him that answered. 

 

“It will connect them.” Kol said, surprising everyone. “Most of the stories I have heard about Mates center around the bond, but I’m not sure how that will work given we all already share one. Perhaps it will deepen or strengthen it. I don’t know. What I do know we should all avoid touching the mark, as Elijah saw earlier it will bring out Nik’s possessive side.” 

 

He sighed, “There are several about a human mate, gaining more endurance and strength. Again, Jeremy is already stronger and faster than an average human so I don’t know if that will change. There is said to be a draw to the wolf, once it has marked a Mate, it will have a stronger urge to protect them. Klaus will probably want to be closer to Jeremy, more touching and holding as wolves are tactile animals.” Kol shrugged, “But that is all a guess.” 

 

The room went quiet as everyone thought over what Kol has said. 


End file.
